Dragon Tales Livre II
by Naminette
Summary: Le corps du seigneur du mal à été détruit et son esprit de nouveau scellé. Deux années plus tard et la paix est toujours fragile. De plus en plus de jeunes se joignent au seigneur Hideyoshi dont on sais peux de chose au final. Ce soir la préoccupation du peuple Dragon est de célébrer l'anniversaire de son roi sans savoir que dans l'ombre, une menace grandis.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, bref révéler tout les couples maintenant serait...**

**Disclaimers : Je crois qu'on aimerai tous posséder les droit sur Sengoku Basara, mais ce n'est pas mon cas**

**Note :Après temps d'attente je me suis enfin décider à écrire cette partie. Notez quel est depuis si longtemps dans ma tête que les persos de Basara 4 n'existaient pas encore, je me sentirait mal de les forcés dans un scénario ou ils n'étaient pas prévus à la base, mais...on verra bien.**

**Note 2 : Toujours pas de bêta, mais je fait de pour progresser toute seule. Cela étant dit nous pouvons commencé**

**Dragon Tales Livre Deux**

**Partie 1**

Le soleil étonnamment brillant par après-midi d'automne éclairait tout juste la grande salle dans laquelle Masamune avait été plus ou moins confiné par Kojûro depuis le début de la journée. Ainsi forcé de s'atteler aux affaires de son royaume, le dragon borgne ne pouvait que deviner l'effervescence et l'agitation qui régnait actuellement sur le château de Yonezawa.

Le peuple Dragon s'apprêtait à célébrer le vingt-et-unième anniversaire de son roi. Tous les vassaux du seigneur d'Oshû s'étaient rassemblés pour l'honorer lors d'une grande fête comme Masamune savait les organiser, annonçant liesse et joie. Seulement, il n'avait eu aucun droit de participer aux préparatifs cette fois, Kojûro l'enfermant dans ce grand bureau plein de dossier et de papier poussiéreux où l'odeur d'encre et de papier devenait presque étouffante.

Pourquoi avait-il fait une telle chose ? Le jeune dragon l'ignorait, il n'avait pas vraiment pu discuter de cela. Toujours était-il que plonger dans sa paperasse lui avait focalisé son attention et cela avait sans doute été ce qu'avait eu en tête son œil droit. On ne disait pas non à Kojûro quand il avait ce regard là. S'était vrai qu'il était nerveux depuis deux jours. En fait depuis que l'invitation à célébration qu'il avait envoyée à Kai lui était revenu avec un ninja aux allures de singe et des cheveux auburn, ses yeux marron pailletés d'or s'illuminant lorsqu'il avait porté la lettre de réponse.

Une réponse qui n'avait pas s'attifait Masamune, une réponse vague qui n'assurait pas si Sanada Yukimura serait présent à ses côtés cette année, juste la possibilité qu'il ne puisse pas être présent, et ça le jeune dragon ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepté. Le jeune tigre de Kai n'avait déjà pas pu être avec lui pour la fête de l'année précédente et n'avait lui-même pas célébré sa naissance comme il se doit, trop occupé à reconstruire la gloire de Kai, comme il le clamait.

Ils s'étaient peut-être vu lors d'une visite amicale bien fortuite quelques semaines auparavant mais cela n'empêchait pas que de tous les invités qu'il recevrait, Yukimura était celui que Masamune désirait le plus voir à ses côtés. Il lui avait, après tout, réservé la place d'honneur.

"Masamune-sama ?" demanda la voix de Kojûro.

Tiré de sa réflexion, Masamune hésita à répondre, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une toute petite façon de faire comprendre à son œil droit qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié d'être éloigné des préparatifs comme ça.

"Right there." fini-il par répondre.

Mais sérieusement, Kojûro aurait pu trouver un moyen moins ennuyeux de l'occuper, comme le laisser l'accès au dojo pour qu'il s'entraîne ou même mieux encore le laisser aider en cuisine au moins là il aurait pu aider aux préparatifs...mais peut-être qu'a la réflexion, il aurait fini par s'énerver, jeter tout le monde et tout faire lui-même...Masamune pouvait être vraiment exigeant avec la cuisine !

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit révélant, Kojûro, le garde qui avait été chargé de s'assurer qu'il n'irait pas jeter un œil aux préparatifs et un invité qui avait cru bon de débarquer plusieurs jours à l'avance, Maeda Keiji. Kojûro s'était revêtu de son armure, portant toujours manteau couleur terre en dépit de la chaleur lourde et humide, inhabituelle en cette saison. Keiji en revanche, tout comme Masamune, avait choisi de porter un simple kimono dont les couleurs pourpre et jaune orangé se mélanger pour former des vagues, les motifs dorés était ceux du clan Maeda, une grosse fleur dans son dos et de plus petites aux manches et au pied. A côté, le simple kimono bleu ciel que portait Masamune lui donnait un air bien plus modeste.

Fébrile, le jeune homme n'attendit même pas que la porte soit complètement ouverte pour s'introduire dans la pièce. Il ouvrit d'abord grand les bras, comme s'il voulait attirer Masamune dans une étreinte, seulement le dragon l'anticipa et fit un pas de côté pour l'esquiver. Ne perdant pas son sourire, Keiji réagit en posant à la place ses bras sur les épaules de Masamune.

"Quelle idée géniale tu as eu d'invité tous les vainqueurs d'Oda ! Vraiment Masamune j'ai hâte que tout le monde soit là, cette fête va être grandiose, tu verras les surprises qu'on a préparées pour toi." des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux tandis qu'il disait cela. Yumekichi son macaque de compagnie appuyant son maître avec des petits cris enthousiastes depuis son poste sur l'épaule de Keiji.

"Maeda." le coupa Kojûro avant que le vagabond n'en dise trop, emporté par son enthousiasme

"Tch !" fit Masamune, croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Son regard se porta sur Kojûro, un élégant sourcil s'élevant. "Je n'en attendais pas moins, je n'accorde pas ma confiance à n'importe qui, you see **?**"

"Et il en va de mon honneur de me montrer digne de cette confiance Masamune-sama." Kojûro se laissa même aller à un sourire en coin. Il avait imaginé que son seigneur soit plus grincheux et lui en veuille davantage après avoir passé la journée enfermé dans son bureau.

Masamune ne pouvait simplement pas rester fâché contre quelqu'un qui le connaissait si bien, ce n'était que des coups d'épée dans l'eau. Il se contenta de nier le bien que rester au calme lui avait fait.

"Si vous êtes là je suppose que ma détention est enfin terminée, it's about time." Masamune soupira de lassitude, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Chika et Nari vont bientôt arriver ! Viens, on va les recevoir!" Lança Keiji avant même que Kojûro ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, visiblement très excité.

Sans prévenir, il attrapa le poignet de Masamune et l'entraîna dans les couloirs du château pressant le pas. Sachant pertinemment qu'il était une perte de temps de protester quand il s'agissait de Keiji, Masamune se contenta de se caler sur sa cadence et de retirer calmement son poignet de la main du vagabond.

Keiji occupa bien vite le vide qui les séparaient par des mots, que Masamune faisait semblant d'écouter, refrénant l'envie de bayer aux corneilles face à ce que tout ce que lui inspirait le discours incessant de l'autre.

"Quel dommage que Yasu ne puisse pas venir par contre...Comme il a rejoint les rangs de Hideyoshi." Keiji marqua une pause en prononçant ce nom, ce qui ramena le dragon bleu à ce qu'il venait de dire, Masamune se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil interrogatif. Après tout il n'avait pas vraiment revu Ieyasu depuis qu'il avait vaincu le démon et à vrai dire ce que faisait le jeune garçon était le cadet de ses soucis .Keiji balaya son interrogation d'un geste de la main. "Oh, c'est juste que...mon oncle Toshie pense se joindre aux Toyotomi lui aussi...je ne devrais pas te préoccuper avec ça vraiment." répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Toyotomi, hein ? Celui qui s'était élevé pendant que tous les autres se remettaient des blessures que leur avait infligées Oda. Tous semblaient l'avoir laissé agir jusqu'à présent, mais qui sait, maintenant qu'Oshû n'était plus dépendant de l'aide alimentaire de ses voisins...ça ne ferait que faciliter la tâche de Masamune, que Toyotomi continue d'annexer des provinces, le dragon n'aurait plus qu'a le vaincre lui au lieu de courir à travers le pays pour marché sur la capitale.

Le dragon bleu haussa les épaules et repris son avancé. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Keiji de cacher des choses et son sourire était évidemment faux. Seulement, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de forcer le vagabond à parler s'il ne désirait pas le faire de lui même. Keiji avait repris la parole aussi, parlant maintenant de la tempête de neige précoce qui avait paralysé les montagnes d'Echigo.

Il soupira presque de soulagement quand le vagabond se tut enfin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à la grande porte.

Les hommes d'Oshû étaient occupés à démonter un attelage tandis que d'autres conduisaient les chevaux fraîchement arrivés aux écuries. Au centre de toute cette commotion, les voix de deux hommes pris dans une dispute raisonnaient.

"Jamais je n'aurais dû faire ce voyage avec toi ! Une perte de temps et d'énergie." l'homme plus petit aux cheveux châtains croisa les bras sur la poitrine et tourna le dos à son interlocuteur.

"Mais Môri, mon navire est plus rapide que le tient." Le plus grand des deux leva les mains dans une tentative d'apaisement.

"Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler pirate stupide ! Tu ne pouvais pas penser à trouver un présent pour Masamune avant que nous partions ? Nous serions arrivé deux jours plus tôt si tu n'avait pas fait ce détour." rugit le plus petit, faisant de grands gestes avec les mains comme s'il voulait frappé l'autre.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à cette accusation, le plus grand passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs. "Pourquoi me crier dessus pour une chose aussi futile ? Avoue que ça t'a quand même plus de te retrouver un peu seul avec moi."

Le petit châtain se retourna vivement, un éclat meurtrier dans son regard brun. "Tu n'es qu'un crétin ignare et sans aucune manière, j'aurais dû en finir avec toi quand j'en avait encore l'occasion, je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris de te supporter jusqu'ici." siffla-t-il.

Le corps secoué de tremblement sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se retenir de rire, Keiji décida qu'il en avait assez vu et qu'il était temps de signifier leur présence à lui et Masamune. Il leva la main et l'agita joyeusement.

"Motochika ! Motonari ! Appela-t-il"

L'attention des deux hommes se tourna enfin vers eux. "Sympa d'être venue." fit Masamune, un sourire en coin se dessinant, lui aussi amusé par la scène. Cela fessait un certain temps depuis qu'il n'avait pas vu les deux rivaux de Setoshi ensemble et c'était toujours aussi divertissant. En dépit des plaintes de Môri, les deux semblaient avoir fait bon voyage, leurs vêtements n'étant ni froissé ni sale, ils portaient tous deux chacun leur pièce d'armure et cela aussi leur ressemblait, toujours prudent alors qu'ils se seraient définitivement protégé l'un l'autre... enfin que Môri protège Chosokabe... Masamune n'en était qu'à demi certain.

"Consolider une alliance bénéfique pour Aki n'est jamais chose malvenue." affirma Motonari, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il rejoignait les autres jeunes.

"Une fête comme celle-là, pas moyen que je passe à côté." fit Motochika, son bras atterrissant sur l'épaule de Masamune.

"Vous n'avez pas changé depuis le temps." intervint Keiji, de loin celui qui semblait le plus réjoui par cette réunion.

Motochika émit un petit rire, attrapant Motonari par la taille, il l'attira contre sa hanche, ne se souciant pas du glapissement surprit qu'émit l'autre. "Ouais, qui aurait cru qu'on serait toujours ensemble, hein mon cœur ?"

Motonari sembla profondément outré que Motochika ait osé utiliser ce surnom en public, il ouvrit une première fois la bouche puis la refermer, vibrant de rage contre le pirate.

Keiji y alla de son petit commentaire. "Ouais, Motochika est un chasseur de trésors, j'aurais cru qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait il se serait lassé, mais non, regardez-vous faites un couple parfait tous les deux."

Le visage de Motonari devint blême et contre toute attente il ne se mit pas en colère, préfèrant détourner le regard, alors qu'il mourrait visiblement d'envie de faire taire Keiji. En revanche, le regard océan de Motochika se fit menaçant.

"Et celui qui dit ça est le seul qui n'est pas capable de garder un partenaire, ni même d'en trouver un à ce que je sache." lança Motochika.

Keiji fonça les sourcils puis cligna des yeux rapidement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit qui avait pu froisser le pirate, il n'avait dit que la vérité, non ?

"Calm down," intervint Masamune avant d'avoir à gérer une bataille rangée en plein dans sa cour principale. "Tout le monde ici s'en fout que vous soyez un couple ou non." fit-il nonchalamment.

Bien que sa manière rustre de le dire ne plût pas à Motonari, Masamune marquait un point. Il aurait juste accepté cela sans que Motochika se sente obligé de se pencher sur lui et de lui offrir un petit bisou plein de tendresse, comme pour se faire pardonné de ce qu'il lui avait infligé durant leur voyage depuis seto.

"Yup, je peux enfin agir comme un amoureux avec toi." lui dit-il.

Ce ne fut qu'après que Motonari ait repoussé Motochika vivement, proférant insultes et menaces d'émasculation si le pirate osait continuer une telle conduite en public et que Motochika se soit confondu en protestation commençant un nouvel échange animé sous les éclats de rire de Keiji, que Masamune regretta les avoir invités.

Mais bon, se dit-il, avec un peu de sake...et l'ambiance de la fête...après tout, le vagabond avait raison, il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle ces deux la était toujours ensemble.

"En tout cas j'espère que vous êtes près parce que ça va être a hell of a party !" Lança Masamune, un éclat furtif brillant dans son œil bleu.

Trois sourires, un grand, un en coin et un furtif lui répondirent, la conversation animée entre Keiji et Motochika repris sans plus tarder dans laquelle Motonari semblait plus ou moins inclus.

Les laissant un peu devant lui, le dragon bleu soupira de lassitude... pour lui seul une personne pouvait lui assurer la pleine réussite de cette soirée. Allait-il seulement venir ?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les jardins du château avaient été âpreté pour recevoir la fête. À la lumière des torches, on avait disposé une estrade de bois pour surélever Masamune et ses invités d'honneur, ceux ayant participé à la lutte finale contre celui que l'on surnommait maintenant le roi des enfers. En face de cette esplanade, à même le sol on avait étendu des couvertures aux couleurs du clan. Elles étaient censées accueillir les seigneurs et les dignitaires ayant juré fidélité à la famille Date les disposant des deux côtés de la cour. Les odeurs de terre et d'herbe se mélangeant agréablement aux odeurs de nourriture et au parfum que diffusaient les encensoirs

Bien que Masamune aurait préféré faire la fête avec ses soldats, se sentant beaucoup plus proches d'eux, le protocole pour un tel événement requérait qu'il soit mis à l'écart, aussi était-il séparés par des longs drapeaux accrochés entre les arbres, portant l'emblème du clan la couronne de bambou encadrant les deux moineaux qui s'embrassaient. Au moins le roi dragon pouvait toujours entendre leurs rires et leurs exclamations de joie ne doutant pas qu'ils traitent avec grand égard la cohorte accompagnant Motonari et Motochika.

Les deux hommes étaient postés à sa gauche avec Keiji, ne restaient que Kojûro et une place désespérément vide à sa droite. Les deux seigneurs du sud avaient revêtu quelque chose de plus confortable pour la soirée. Motochika portait un kimono saphir orné de motif de vagues d'un ton bleu plus clair, sa ceinture pourpre était la seule chose qui portait le signe distinctif de son clan. Motonari lui portait un kimono émeraude avec le symbole de son clan peint à l'or dans son dos.

Un flûtiste jouait une mélodie entraînante rythmé par un tambour, tandis que les discussions diverse émettaient un doux bruit de bourdonnement de fond.

Le dragon bleu ne s'était pas trompé en pensant que le sake aiderait Motonari, le petit renard était maintenant presque assis sur les genoux de Motochika, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et conversait bien volontiers avec Keiji qui portant d'ordinaire l'agaçait au plus haut point. C'était agréable... Masamune adorait cette ambiance. Il avait raison de faire confiance à Kojûro, les musiciens choisis lui faisait honneur, les mets servis étaient dignes de la table du roi qu'il était...et l'alcool avait ce ton amer sucré si particulier des grand crus qu'il affectionnait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre au tableau, songea Masamune en regardant la place vide à côté de lui.

Mais trop y songer ruinerait l'ambiance. Avec un léger soupir Masamune rejoignit la conversation portant sûr de qui entre Motonari et Motochika était le meilleur adversaire au shôgi. Bien qu'il soit un adversaire redoutable, Motochika avait rarement la patiente pour jouer sérieusement, de ce fait quand il rendait visite à Masamune ou l'inverse, il s'adonnait plutôt à la pratique des armes. Quand à Motonari, Masamune n'avait que rarement réussi à le battre...mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui saurait donné du fil à retordre au kitsune, quelqu'un que même lui avait été très surprit en l'ayant comme adversaire.

Suggérer d'organiser une partie entre ces deux personnes reviendrait à mentionner son nom et Masamune savait qu'il n'avait pas encore assez consommé d'alcool pour pouvoir le supporter.

Soudainement, la tête brune de son cousin Shigezane se glissa entre les panneaux derrière l'estrade. Il jeta un regard à Masamune qui devina son sourire en dépit du masque couvrant le bas de son visage, puis il tendit la main vers Keiji lui faisant signe de le suivre. Le vagabond s'excusa et suivit l'autre homme. Le jeune seigneur tenta de se lever pour faire de même mais le bras de Kojûro le retint. Masamune tourna un regard dubitatif vers son second, Kojûro cachait quelque chose, il en était plus que persuadé maintenant.

Le dragon noir se leva et frappa dans les mains pour attirer l'attention de l'assistance, la musique cessa. Sentant la froideur du regard de Masamune dans son dos, Kojûro prit la parole, souriant comme un enfant en son for intérieur.

"Nous célébrons ce soir une année de plus offert par la vie à notre seigneur et souverain." Commença Kojûro, sa voix claire raisonnant dans le jardin.

Les membres du clan approuvèrent bruyamment tandis que Masamune leva les yeux au ciel. "Sans rire, Kojûro... où veux-tu en venir ?" Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Une partie du discours lui échappa à cause de Motochika qui lui donna un léger coup de coude attirant son attention vers lui. Le pirate lui fit un mouvement de sourcil suggestif auquel Masamune répondit en fronçant les siens. Tout le monde savait donc quelque chose qu'il ignorait ?

"...Aussi, le premier présent offert à notre souverain et une ode à son honneur, que la beauté des années qui suivront puisse être représentées dans cette danse !" Kojûro se reposa à côté de Masamune sous la clameur des hôtes.

Le dragon borgne était sur le point de faire un reproche à son œil droit quand le danseur entra, s'avançant au centre des invités.

Les yeux baissés il s'avança près de l'estrade, ses pieds nus qui dépassaient de son long kimono de cérémonie sédentairement sur un tapis posé au sol. Les bord rouges du bas de son kimono s'ouvrait pour laisser ses jambes d'une peau de pêche découvertes jusqu'au genou. Des anneaux d'or entouraient ses chevilles. La partie haute de son kimono était crème, les lanières de tissus rouges nouées maintenant les parties ensemble et ses larges manches recouvraient les bras du danseur, une corde de cérémonie encerclait sa taille à l'aide d'un nœud élégant. Ses longues mèches châtain étaient laissé libre, ondulant légèrement dans la brise par moments, une couronne de tissus couvrait son front tandis que deux fleur de daphné rose ornait les côtés de sa tête. L'une des fleurs favorites de Masamune...

Le danseur releva enfin son visage au traits fins, ses yeux noisettes encadré de longs cils avaient les paupières peintes d'un motif rose. Ils rencontrèrent le regard de Masamune et ses lèvres également peintes semblèrent tremblotantes, le trac sans doute, ce jeune homme avait les regards des dirigeants du peuple Dragon braqués sur lui.

Le souffle étonné de Masamune lui échappa avant qu'il n'eut le temps de s'en empêcher. "Yukimura !"

Ooooooooooooooooo

Loin de là, la lumière du jour faiblissait sur une plaine dévastée même longtemps après le passage du seigneur des enfers. Du haut de la tour de son château, un seigneur observait le coucher de soleil. Un homme large, d'une taille impressionnante au visage fermé et dur, ses yeux rougeâtre rivés sur l'horizon, ses cheveux châtain clair presque blond cendré ramené en haute queue sur sa tête serrés de fils rouges. Un kimono du soir recouvrait ses larges épaules. Sur une table derrière lui, une carte du pays du soleil levant.

Personne ne pouvait deviner ce à quoi cet homme pouvait bien penser en ce moment.

"Tu entends leurs voix, n'est-ce pas ? Te mettre à leur recherche les ferait cessé, je suppose, elles exhausserait ton vœux le plus cher disent les écrits. Pourquoi ne pas me montré ce qui adviendrait ensuite ? Je suis curieux de voir cela, vraiment."

Cette voix. Celle d'un homme adulte sans doute, raisonna depuis l'ombre, empreinte de venin et de curiosité à la fois, son sourire pouvait pratiquement s'entendre.

"Hum...peut-être. " répondit le géant.

TBC

Premier chapitre d'une nouvelle saga, j'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensé (s'il y toujours des gens pour lire du DateSana ici ) , alors intrigué ?

And don't worry the English version will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, bref révéler tout les couples maintenant serait...**

**Disclaimers : Je crois qu'on aimerai tous posséder les droit sur Sengoku Basara, mais ce n'est pas mon cas**

**Dragon Tales Livre Deux**

**Partie 2**

Les murmures des invités s'élevèrent dans le petit jardin quand le danseur se figea. Masamune vit le souffle de Yukimura se couper quand il comprit qu'ils avaient reconnu celui qui avait été leur 'invité' forcé deux années auparavant et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres du dragon responsable de cela quand il le remarqua lui aussi.

Le temps semblait comme figé au moment où le regard de Yukimura rencontra celui de Masamune, quelque chose d'indiscernable s'échangea entre eux, une conversation silencieuse qui ne dura en fait que l'espace de quelques secondes. Masamune ressentit toute la gêne de Yukimura, tout son inconfort et sa gêne, en contrepartie il lui transmit sa fierté d'être son rival et toute son affection. Respire profondément, mima Masamune du bout des lèvres, tu peux le faire.

Et Masamune était fier de lui, fier de son rival. Parce que Masamune était certain d'une chose, c'était bien que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vue, Yukimura ne savait pas danser. Il se souvenait très bien de cette conversation qu'ils avaient échangé à ce sujet. Masamune aimait la danse comme un art, il parlait encore avec émotion de la première fois qu'il avait vu une représentation kabuki. Masamune aimait aussi lui-même danser pour focaliser son esprit, Masamune aimait danser...mais Yukimura c'était tout l'inverse, il n'avait jamais apris à danser et pensait toujours qu'un guerrier n'avait que faire de pas de danse, c'était les effrontés et les artistes de rue qui dansaient devant tout le monde cela ne servait à rien dans ce pays de guerre.

Bien évidemment, ils avaient fini par se battre sans vraiment régler le sujet. Masamune avait sérieusement mis de côté l'idée qu'il verrait un jour le corps de son bien-aimé bougé gracieusement au rythme de chants et de musique.

Yukimura s'apprêtait à danser maintenant, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, il avait appris à danser en si peu de temps, deux semaines tout au plus, mis de côté son aversion, pour lui, pour Masamune, juste pour l'honorer. Comment aurait-il pu lui offrir meilleur cadeau pour son vingt-et-unième printemps ?...comment ne pouvait-il pas se sentir fier ?

Yukimura se reprit et fit ce que Masamune lui instituait. Lentement, ses yeux se refermèrent, cachant de nouveau le tourbillon d'émotion qui faisait rage en lui. Quand le tambour résonna il était prêt, le bras tendu devant lui, éventail fermé à la main, puis la flûte à son tour sonna dans le jardin. L'éventail rouge s'ouvrit et avec lui commença un lent mouvement suivant le rythme de la musique, le visage de Yukimura concentré. Puis il gagna en confiance, le rythme s'accéléra, les mouvements devinrent plus complexes soulignés par la lumière des torches et les cœurs qui s'élevaient.

Masamune ne put cacher le sourire qui grandit sur ses lèvres, ses yeux rivés sur le spectacle que lui offrait son amant, il ne put qu'entendre les exclamations étonnée de Motonari et le léger sifflement impressionné de Motochika. Ce n'était que le commencement et Yukimura était déjà magnifique.

Ses pieds semblaient léger, comme portés par le vent, les mouvements les plus rapides étaient accompagnés avec fluidité par le costume qui lui avait été choisi, les yeux de Yukimura finirent par se rouvrir quand il enchaîna avec un gracieux mouvement de son éventail devant lui, rencontrant le regard du dragon. Il n'était plus question de peur, mais de détermination, c'était le regard qu'avait Yukimura sur le champ de bataille.

Les sourcils du danseur se froncèrent succinctement quand son pied faillit se prendre dans les pans de son kimono, indiquant qu'il avait raté un pas, pourtant il ne se laissa pas abattre et repris son enchaînement, au combat il aurait sûrement reçu une blessure. Masamune n'avait rien vu de toute façon, trop absorbé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Du bout de ses doigts, le lancier attrapa le bord de l'éventail avant de l'envoyer au-dessus de sa tête, de tourner sur lui-même et de le rattraper par le manche.

Bien que souvent Masamune ait comparé sa façon de se battre à une danse mortelle, il était maintenant en mesure de voir la différence et pouvait dire qu'au final hormis l'expression et la passion que Yukimura mettait dedans, les sensations étaient en tout points opposées.

La musique, la danse, l'ambiance, tout cela tirait au plus profond du cœur de Masamune, la danse de Yukimura avait un sens, chaque mouvement être un vecteur de sentiments, chaque pas semblait étudié pour lui rappeler un souvenir partagé, souvenir d'enfance, souvenir de bataille...

Masamune fut transporté un instant au moment où ses yeux s'étaient ouvert sur un visage d'enfant rond et sali par une escapade en forêt après une chute qui aurait dû lui coûter la vie...il se revit le soir du festival et retrouva le sentiment qu'il avait eut quand Yukimura l'avait rejoint et qu'il avait compris qu'il avait un ami pour la première fois...leurs jeux...leurs disputes infantiles..leur premier baiser... la disparition de Yukimura...

le jeune dragon perdit son souffle quand son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Yukimura...une larme s'était échappée d'entre ses longs cils et Masamune compris... Yukimura n'avait pas mal, Yukimura ne souffrait pas, Yukimura ne pensait à rien, mais son corps se souvenait, la danse avait réveillé de souvenirs qu'il avait crus perdu.

Passant une main devant lui, Yukimura s'accroupit prenant son éventail dans la bouche, il détourna de nouveau les yeux, avant de se redresser dans un mouvement qui découvrit toute sa jambe son bras passant au-dessus de sa tête, un mouvement difficile à exécuter pour un léger murmure d'étonnement s'éleva dans l'assistance jusque-là subjuguée. Les larmes silencieuses du jeune tigre n'avaient désormais plus aucune barrière pour les retenir donnant à son visage rougi par l'effort un aspect éthéré tandis que la lumière des torches se reflétait dedans.

Yukimura tourna sur lui même plusieurs fois et cette fois un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres comme le papillon quittant son cocon pour embrasser une nouvelle existence, comme s'il laissant enfin son passé derrière lui pour se concentrer sur le moment de bonheur qu'il vivait. Il y avait une telle sensualité dans ses gestes, comme s'il ne se battait plus, comme lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Pour finir, il retomba, comme un pétale porté par la brise tombant d'un arbre, il s'agenouillait face à Masamune, son kimono répandu autour de lui dans une vague colorée.

La stupéfaction et l'émerveillement des invités furent bien vite remplacés par des applaudissements et des clameurs joyeuses. Jamais Masamune n'avait vu une danse pareille et il doutait qu'il en revoie une un jour. Le tigre de Kai resta dans cette posture quelques secondes de plus, le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de se relever, face au souverain du peuple dragon. Le sourire précieux et éphémère que lui envoya Yukimura à cet instant sera à jamais gravé en lui. Le jeune danseur inclina la tête en respect, puis sans un mot se retira.

Quelques secondes de silence et les musiciens reprirent leur musique d'ambiance et les invités repartirent dans leurs conversations anodines ponctuées d'éclats de voix ou de rire. Certaines tournaient autour du spectacle qui venait de leur être offert, il était évident que l'œil accusateur de leur souverain les faisait réfléchir quant à en dire du mal, mais de toute façon en cela aurait été mentir que de dire que ça n'avait pas été de toute beauté.

Masamune lui ne pouvait pas rester simplement assis à continuer d'apprécier la soirée. Après avoir offert un tel spectacle, il savait que Yukimura n'oserait jamais le rejoindre, il avait renoncé à sa place d'invité d'honneur quand il avait accepté de danser pour lui. Il n'entendit pas les compliments ni les commentaires de Motonari tandis qu'il se relevait pour quitter l'estrade, profitant de la distraction de ses invitées, il disparut par la sortie qu'avait empruntée Keiji plus tôt. Dans son empressement il ne fit rien pour empêcher Kojûro et les deux autres de le suivre.

Il continua à marcher d'un pas rapide le long des murs de tissus qui définissaient le lieu de la fête, cherchant le compartiment aménagé pour les artistes. D'abord il entendit la voix de Keiji.

"Tu étais parfait ! Je ne ment pas, tu ne t'entraîne que depuis quelques semaines je te rappelle !" lança-t-il.

"Les mots ne seront jamais assez fort pour exprimer ma gratitude pour ton aide, Keiji...mais malgré cela mes erreurs sont impardonnables." c'était sa voix, c'était celle de Yukimura bien qu'un peu essoufflée.

"Mah, tu as su les rattraper, je n'ai vu aucun problème." Cette voix...c'était celle du ninja, Masamune aurai du se douter qu'il ne devait pas être loin.

"J'ai versé des larmes, Sasuke !"

"Nice addition, tu ne pouvais pas m'offrir un plus beau cadeau Yukimura." affirma Masamune en entrant.

Le verre d'eau que Yukimura avait dans les mains manqua de lui échapper quand il se releva subitement de sa position assise quand il constata la présence de Masamune. Il avait retiré ses vêtements de cérémonie pour mettre un kimono plus confortable de couleur blanche, mais en revanche le hakama rouge qui allait avec semblait noué lâchement, comme s'il venait d'être attaché avec empressement, ses cheveux étaient toujours dénoués et il y avait même une feuille tombée des arbres avoisinant accroché dedans.

"Ma-Masamune ! Je ne suis pas encore-" commença-t-il cherchant à finir d'enlever le maquillage de son visage en le frottant vigoureusement contre sa manche.

Le jeune roi ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, franchissant les derniers mettre qui les séparait, il posa sans attendre ses deux mains sur chacune des joues de Yukimura, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres, il colla son front contre celui de son amant. Surpris par ce geste d'affection Yukimura se tut, avant de finalement se laisser aller.

"Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était important pour moi que tu sois là ce soir." souffla Masamune.

Yukimura passa sa main autour du poignet de Masamune, caressant l'intérieur avec son pouce. "Je n'avais pas le droit de manquer une fête si importante pour toi." il ferma les yeux, se préparant à recevoir les lèvres de Masamune contre les siennes.

Enfin, cela se serait certainement produit si Kojûro ne c'était pas bruyamment éclaircie la gorge, rappelant aux deux jeunes gens qu'ils étaient loin d'êtres seuls. Keiji, les mains jointes les observait avec un sourire presque envieux tandis que le sourcil de Sasuke tiquait.

"Je suis content que vous ayez réussi à être prêt à temps, Yukimura, merci encore pour cette idée de présenter une danse en l'honneur de Masamune-sama." Kojûro inclina la tête en remerciement respectueux pour le danseur auquel Yukimura lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

"Je n'aurais pas réussi sans votre aide à tous." continua Yukimura.

"Trop modeste ! Tu es trop modeste !" lança Keiji en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

"Il est vrai que c'était fort élégant, je n'avais jamais vu un tel style de danse." Motonari s'avança à son tour, ne se privant pas pour donner son avis.

"Je suis ravi que cela vous ai plus Motonari-dono." lui répondit Yukimura.

"Parce que vous étiez tous au courant ?" demanda Masamune. Un silence suivi sa question et tout le monde échangea un regard. "I see, traitors." marmonna Masamune en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Tu sais, Motonari est un excellent chanteur, ça m'a donné envie de voir ce que ça donnerait de vous voir tous les deux." ajouta Motochika s'adressant de nouveau à Yukimura.

"Garde tes idées pour toi pirates !" lança Motonari avant de se retourner vers Yukimura. "N'en prenez pas offense, mais seuls les idiots peuvent oublier l'affront que se serait d'accompagner un chant cérémoniel de danse."

Masamune sembla lui aussi songer à cette idée, mais fini par froncer les sourcils...imaginer Motonari en train de chanter...

"Mon cœur..." commença Motochika, la déception transparaissant dans sa voix.

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça." fit doucement le kitsune sans réelle conviction, l'alcool dans son système l'empêchant de réellement s'énerver

"Oh ! Motonari-dono ! Vos oreilles !" s'exclama soudainement Yukimura, interrompant toutes les conversations de fond qui venaient de débuter.

Par réflexe, Motonari passa une main au-dessus de sa tête, mais non, ses oreilles ne s'étaient pas remontrées. Il commença à regarder Yukimura d'un air renfrogné, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jeune homme était alerté à ce point avant de réaliser soudainement.

"Ah, oui, j'arrive de nouveau à les faire disparaître."

"Comment ? Où disparaissent-elles ?" demanda Yukimura avec grande curiosité.

Motonari commença à ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer une réponse appropriée à cet humain trop curieux. Il l'appréciait mais il y avait tout de même des choses à ne pas demander. Seulement le pirate posa une main sur sa hanche et le devança. "Ça c'est un truc qu'il ne te révélera pas même sous la torture." et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui faire avouer pourquoi il n'y était pas arrivé durant toutes ces années et du jour au lendemain il c'était montré comme ça, sans ses deux adorables petits triangles roux.

"Elles ressortent parfois quand je ne prête pas attention." Motonari se sentait d'humeur bavarde de toute façon, ce n'était pas trop en dire.

"Oh, je comprends, parfois la queue où les bois de Masamune se montrent quand il est trop excité." Fit Yukimura avec enthousiasme.

L'espèce de grognement collectif qui suivit et qui montrait que les hommes autour de lui ne s'étaient pas sentit dans l'obligation d'en savoir autant lui échappa pourtant.

"Shut up, Yukimura." dit Masamune en se massant la tempe.

Le jeune tigre fit une moue boudeuse en réponse à la brimade. Quelques secondes de silence gêné passèrent avant que Kojûro ne reprennent la parole.

"Yukimura. J'allais oublier de vous demander si vous aviez bien reçu ma lettre et pris connaissance de ma requête." demanda-t-il pensant que c'était l'occasion.

Le jeune tigre de kai perdit alors toute chaleur, son expression se fit dure lorsqu'il fixa Kojûro et l'espace d'un instant Masamune vit comme une sorte de marque noire grandir sur sa peau...cela ressemblait à la fine glace brisée d'une mare gelée sur laquelle on aurait exercé trop de poids, mais ça avait été si rapide qu'il ne pouvait dire s'il l'avait imaginé ou non.

"Je compte m'entretenir à ce sujet lors d'une audience officielle avec Masamune demain." répondit Yukimura sur un ton monocorde.

Kojûro cligna rapidement des yeux, étonné par le changement d'attitude si soudain de la part du samouraï aux longs cheveux. Le plus jeune des dragons choisit cet instant pour interrompre cette atmosphère qui ne sciait pas à Yukimura, il n'avait pas envie de sentir une telle tension en ce soir de fête aussi prit-il la main de châtain dans la sienne.

"Come, allons nous promener dans le jardin tous les deux." il commença à entraîner Yukimura mais celui-ci restant sans bouger.

"Mais...Masamune, tes invités-" protesta Yukimura, redevenu un peu plus lui-même.

Kojûro jeta un coup d'œil derrière les rabats qui refermait l'accès au jardin principal où se tenait la majeure partie des invités. "Ils n'ont même pas remarqué que nous n'étions plus avec eux." il approuvait visiblement l'idée de son seigneur.

"Tu vois, alors profite un peu." insista Masamune.

Cette fois quand il tira, Yukimura ne protesta plus, laissant à la place un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres quand il entrelaça leurs doigts.

Le silence revint dans le compartiment réservé aux artistes.

"Bon, Motonari ça te dirait qu'on retourne profité de ce délicieux repas ?" demanda Motochika, se penchant sur le plus petit avec sa large stature.

"Je croyais que tu allais me raccompagner dans ma chambre." fit Motonari en se blottissant contre son torse tandis qu'ils sortaient.

Keiji haussa les épaules et les suivit. "Moi en tout cas, je retourne manger." dit-il.

Sasuke semblait sur le point de leur emboîter le pas mais il s'arrêta devant un Kojûro à l'air songeur qui ne bougea pas de sa position. "Il y avait quoi dans cette lettre pour que tu mettes Yukimura dans un tel état ?" ainsi donc le changement d'attitude du jeune homme n'avait échappé à personne.

Kojûro, d'un air renfrogné prit son menton entre son pouce et son index de manière pensive. "Je lui proposais d'assister au festival de l'ascension, ça ne dure qu'une semaine par ans et c'est là que nos jeunes prennent la forme de nos ancêtres pour leur première fois...je pensais sincèrement que ça lui ferait plaisir."

Sasuke haussa les épaules. "Je lui ai peut être suggéré une fois que les dragons naissaient dans les œufs...ça expliquerait son inconfort." le rictus affiché sur ses lèvres montrait qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout.

La main de Kojûro passant avec lassitude sur son visage, même s'il avait un éclat amusé dans le regard, son visage affichait une expression de désapprobation... ce que ce ninja faisait subir à son naïf jeune seigneur...

"Sinon, tu vas rester là à broyer du noir ou tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à ma chambre moi aussi." Enchaîna Sasuke avant de se pencher sur l'oreille du dragon noir pour lui murmurer la fin de sa phrase. "En fait je suis d'humeur assez joueuse, alors si tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans ma chambre..."

Kojûro le fit taire d'une légère pression de lèvre. "Y a-t-il un moment ou tu n'es pas d'humeur joueuse en ma présence ?"

Le ninja haussa de nouveau les épaules, un sourire espiègle sur ces lèvres lorsqu'il s'étira comme un chat.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le jardin était des plus calmes et silencieux du ce côté du palais, hormis les quelques rires et le bruit des chausses provenant des deux jeunes hommes marchant le long d'une allée gravillonnée pouvait être entendu.

"Je pense faire de cette fête un festival l'année prochaine...pour honorer ceux que nous avons perdus ce jour-là aussi...ta danse pourrait devenir la danse officielle."

La main de Yukimura qui ne tenait pas celle de Masamune vint cacher les rougeurs naissantes de son visage. "Arrête avec ça Masamune, ça n'avait rien de parfait." il secoua la tête.

"No, je ne dis pas ça juste parce que c'était magnifique parce que tous tes efforts m'étaient destinés, je le pense sincèrement. D'ailleurs les autres invités on appréciés ton interprétation aussi." Masamune en était vraiment fier et il ne cessera de se le dire, il priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas la première et la dernière fois que Yukimura danse pour lui.

"Sincèrement ?" Yukimura s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers lui, son expression ressemblait à celle d'un enfant à qui l'on avait promis un bonbon et le dragon ne put contenir le gloussement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il retira finalement la petite feuille qui avait trouvé refuge dans les longs cheveux de son amant, en profitant pour remettre derrière l'oreille de Yukimura une mèche rebelle que la brise n'arrêtait pas d'envoyé devant ses yeux. Masamune ne répondit pas directement à la question de Yukimura, en avait-il vraiment besoin ? Il prit le menton du plus jeune délicatement entre ses doigts rapprochant lentement leurs lèvres dans l'idée de les joindre.

Que Yukimura détourne soudainement la tête le surprit, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à ce que le jeune samouraï l'attire contre lui et l'étreigne avec autant d'abandon. Masamune pouvait presque sentir les doigts de son aimé s'enfoncer dans épaules lorsqu'il commença enfin à répondre à l'étreinte, enserrant la taille de Yukimura.

"J'aimerais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais..." murmura Yukimura contre son épaule.

Masamune répondit par un petit rire commençant avec sa main un lent mouvement de caresse dans les cheveux du jeune tigre. Le dragon bleu chérissait chaque instant passé avec Yukimura, lui aussi aimerait parfois que leurs moments de tendresses soient éternels, pourtant il appréciait tout autant quand sa rivalité avec l'autre jeune homme reprenait le dessus, lorsque même la vitesse à laquelle ils mangeaient leur repas devenait une compétition. C'était leur équilibre et il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde.

Et puisqu'il songeait à la compétition...cette allée sur laquelle ils se promenaient...elle semblait bien droite et bien longue, en gros l'endroit idéel pour faire une petite course...juste histoire de finir de se débarrasser des dernières onces de lassitude qui engourdissaient encore ses muscles.

Il s'éloigna doucement de Yukimura, le tenant toujours près de lui, il désigna droit devant lui. "Yukimura, je t'offre un assortiment complet de dango si tu arrives avant moi au bout de l'allée. Deal ?"

Le jeune tigre suivi du regard l'endroit que désignait le doigt de Masamune et fit un sourire en se mettant en position. "Ne viens pas te plaindre si ton kimono t'a gêné après. Et je veux un vrai assortiment de dango, y compris des natsume dango."

Masamune ce mit lui aussi en position, grommelant dans sa barbe qu'il ne c'était plaint qu'une fois après avoir injustement perdu et que cette raquette de Hanetsuki c'était vraiment de la camelote.

"A trois ?" Yukimura mis un pied devant l'autre "Un." Masamune et lui se penchèrent.

"Two." Masamune continua le décompte.

"Trois !" termina Yukimura en s'élançant.

Il n'y avait probablement qu'une centaine de mettre jusqu'à l'arrivée mais avec des dangos en jeu, pas moyen que Yukimura perde. Masamune l'avait défié alors il n'allait pas le laissé vaincre si facilement, même si entendre ses éclats de rire raisonner tandis qu'il le poursuivait valait bien une petite défaite.

En fin de compte ce fut le destin qui choisit pour lui parce que bien qu'ils soient restés une bonne distance au coude à coude, la sangle de la sandale de Masamune lui fit défaut et lâcha. Il eut tout juste le temps de se rétablir pour ne pas se retrouver face contre terre et voire Yukimura jubiler devant sa victoire.

"Fuck ! Tu savais que ça allait arriver ?" Protesta-t-il vivement malgré son essoufflement.

"Tu avais dit que tu ne te plaindrais pas !" Protesta à son tour Yukimura, en riant malgré qu'il soit tout autant essoufflé.

Masamune l'attrapa soudainement par les hanches et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de lui. "Je n'ai rien dit de la sorte ! It's your fault !"

Cela ne fit que renforcer les éclats de rire de Yukimura qui ne cherchait même plus à se dégager de sa prise. Masamune se laissa tomber dans l'herbe verte qui encadrait l'allée, entraînant Yukimura dans sa chute tandis qu'ils riaient tous les deux comme deux idiots incorrigibles.

Le jeune tigre, étendu à côté de Masamune avait envie de parler mais son fou rire à chaque fois qu'il regardait son amant rendait impossible toute formation de phrases. Le dragon bleu n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Peu à peu ils recommencèrent à pouvoir se contrôler.

Masamune posa sa main sur la tête de Yukimura. "Est-ce que c'est le moment où tu t'endors contre moi où je peux encore profiter de toi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Masamune !" Yukimura frappa son épaule de son poing.

Il se redressa en position assise et lâcha un soupir d'aise, son regard se portant sur le croisant de lune au-dessus d'eux. Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur un pétale rose qui se posa devant lui, attirant son attention. Masamune l'observait quand il le ramassa.

"Sakura ? En cette saison, c'est impossible." songea Yukimura haute voix.

Le dragon s'assit lui aussi et sourit en voyant le pétale. "Hah, je ne pensais pas qu'on était déjà dans cette partie du jardin." il se releva et tendit la main pour inviter Yukimura à faire de même. Puis tenant le bras de son amant, il le fit se tourner vers un point plus loin dans le jardin. "C'est l'arbre sacré du clan Date."

Yukimura le voyait clairement maintenant, ce grand et vieux cerisier qui fleurissait en ce début d'automne, ses pétales tombant autour de lui dans le cercle de pierres qui le séparait du reste du jardin, une corde de papier tressé enroulait son large tronc. Les yeux du jeune tigre s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement.

"La légende veut que notre première reine soi enterrée dessous...et c'est pour cela qu'il ne fleurit qu'à la fin de l'été. Pour que quand les autres arbres commencent leur mise en sommeil avant l'hiver, il soit le seul qui se montre en pleine beauté. Something like that." raconta Masamune, ponctuant sa phrase d'un petit ricanement. Il savait que Yukimura pouvait porter plus d'intérêt aux histoires de son peuple que lui.

"Il est magni-Ah !" Yukimura grogna soudainement de douleur, il pressa la paume de sa main contre son front, prix de violente migraine.

"Yuki ?" Fit Masamune en se penchant immédiatement sur lui.

Cette marque, la marque noire ressemblant à de la glace brisée, elle venait de revenir dans le cou de Yukimura. Sans laisser le temps à son amant de se remettre, il défit le col de Yukimura pour regarder...mais il ne trouva que de la peau.

"Masamune ?" demanda Yukimura, clignant des yeux pour aider les étincelles à disparaître de sa vue.

"C'était quoi cette marque ?" demanda le dragon, empoignant les épaules de Yukimura.

"Quelle marque ?" répondit Yukimura en se massant encore le front.

Masamune soupira en se détendant. "Rien, je suppose que le voyage et le reste a dû te fatiguer, tu ne devrais pas forcer. "

"Hum, hum." Yukimura hocha doucement la tête en accord avec Masamune.

"Je te raccompagne." Masamune commença à l'entraîner de nouveau sur l'allée.

"Je veux vraiment me reposer Masamune." affirma Yukimura sur un ton légèrement réprobateur.

"Yes, yes, je ne tenterai rien." promit-il avec un semblant de moue boudeuse.

Dommage, ce soir il dormirait encore dans sa propre chambre...il avait déjà essayer par le passer de se glisser dans le lit de Yukimura en pleine nuit et ça n'avait pas été un réveil de tout repos. Avoir un œil au beurre noir quand on était borgne n'était pas très esthétique non plus.

Masamune était à mille lieux d'imaginer ce qui tracassait réellement Yukimura.

TBC

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Merci encore Alice, j'apprécie tout les commentaires.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, bref révéler tout les couples maintenant serait...**

**Disclaimers : Je crois qu'on aimerai tous posséder les droit sur Sengoku Basara, mais ce n'est pas mon cas**

**note : grosse révision du chap 3, morale, ne pas écrire quand on a de la fièvre et des vertiges.**

**Dragon Tales Livre Deux**

**Partie 3**

Tous les habitants de Hi no Motto n'étaient pas à la fête en cette même nuit de lune croissante. Par-delà les montagnes au sud d'Oshu, au-delà des côtes de Mikawa, là où s'étendait le renouveau des anciennes terres du clan Oda, le lourd silence d'un château endormi pesait sur la forteresse d'Osaka.

Le château aux murs blanc et aux toits bleus impressionnait pas sa hauteur de cinq étages, supporté par des murs de roches il était une merveille d'architecture, représentante la grandeur nouvelle de son propriétaire.

Parfois un oiseau de nuit, voir les murmures où les cliquetis métalliques de l'armure des gardes faisant leur ronde venaient perturber ce silence. Ce fut plongé dans ce silence nocturne qu'un jeune homme, un ôdachi rangé dans son fourreau ouvragé en main, gravissait les marches qui le ramèneraient à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir la vingtaine. Sa peau blanche était presque transparente sous la lueur des torches et de la lune tandis que ses cheveux avaient la couleur d'une pleine lune, il avait les cheveux courts qui se rejoignaient sur son front en une seule mèche allant jusqu'à son nez, accentuant encore plus sa forme mince et élancée.

Ses jambes recouvertes par un pantalon blanc en soie étaient longues comme des jambes de danseuses. Elles étaient recouvertes jusqu'au genou par des protèges tibias en métal noir léger et fin, des créneaux en dents de requins sur l'arête servaient à arrêter d'éventuelles lames. Ses cuisses étaient recouvertes d'une gaine de cuire noir. La tassette argent qui protégeait sa ceinture était tressée de lin violet, une fine armure complète recouvrait le reste de son corps. Le plastron argent était fièrement gravé de l'emblème de son clan représenté sous forme d'un kanji citant son mantra : un homme pour tous et tous les hommes pour un et pour celui dans le ciel qui bénit la terre.

Ses bras étaient protégés du même métal noir que ses tibias disposer en plaque pour une meilleure mobilité, les mêmes créneaux en dent de requin protégeant ses avant-bras. Mais ce qui ressortait avant tout de sa tenue c'était bien sa longue geste blanche ouverte et sans manche dont la bordure et l'intérieur étaient recouverts de tissu violet. La queue remontait légèrement et se séparait en plusieurs morceaux comme s'il s'agissait des plumes d'un aigle.

Oui, ce jeune homme dont toute la carrure et l'habillage indiquaient qu'il était taillé pour le combat rapide était à cet instant tâché de sang. Son visage au trait fin et longiligne avait été essuyé, cependant ses cheveux et ses vêtements portaient encore la trace évidente du carnage auquel il avait sans aucun doute participé.

Des éclaboussures écarlates répandues sur le blanc de sa tenue, ses cheveux fin alourdi et collé à son font, tout cela lui provoquait un inconfort qui se voyait dans son expression fermé et sévère, ses yeux olive encadrés par deux fins sourcils froncés perpétuellement.

Cette expression se radoucit presque imperceptiblement lorsqu'il aperçut les deux silhouettes qui l'attendaient à l'entrée du château. Il pressa le pas pour traverser la cour intérieure. Très vite il perçut la sévérité sur le visage de la silhouette de gauche. C'était un très bel homme vêtu de son kimono de nuit couleur lavande aux court cheveux neige ondulé, il portait également un fin masque de cuir violet sur la partie supérieure de son visage, ses bras croisés sur le torse. Le guerrier vit ses lèvres peintes bouger tandis qu'il parlait avec l'autre homme à sa droite.

Le second avait le corps entièrement recouvert de bandages blanc, seulement il portait une armure par-dessus, un casque à l'armature rouge dont la tête était ornée par des ailes d'une sorte de papillon de nuit en métal blanchit, un masque métallique rouge qui servait à protéger les contours de son visage ne laissant voir que ses yeux noirs, des gardes d'épaules rouges une tassette un pantalon blanc et un demi-plastron rouge et blanc décorer dans la tradition venaient compléter sa tenue. Il avait quelque part des allures de moine bouddhiste. Cependant le plus étrange restait le fait que, assis en tailleur sur un palanquin de bois, il semblait flotté au-dessus du sol, maintenu en l'air par une force inconnue. Peux être faisait-il usage d'une certaine forme de magie.

"Mitsunari-kun." réprimanda le bel homme quand le jeune arriva face à eux.

Devant le ton réprobateur, celui-ci s'agenouilla, ne prenant la parole que pour saluer ses interlocuteurs. "Hanbei-sama, Gyobu."

Hanbei soupira quand faible lumière des torches lui fit prendre pleinement connaissance de l'apparence du jeune homme, il demeura pourtant silencieux, essayant de faire comprendre sa pensée par son regard insistant.

Mitsunari ne c'était pas attendu à trouver quelqu'un entendant encore son retour si tardivement, sa main se resserra sur son ôdachi quand il repensa à ce qui l'avait retardé. Hanbei continuant de le réprimander silencieusement du retard, il prit cela comme une invitation à s'expliquer.

"Veuillez me pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre. Ces traîtres m'ont tendu une embuscade sur le chemin du retour... Hideyoshi-sama peut être rassuré, il ne reste plus un seul déserteur dans ses rangs."

Hanbei secoua la tête. "Mitsunari-kun, à peine la nouvelle de défection dans les rangs d'Hideyoshi arrive à tes oreilles que te voilà parti, tu aurais pu au moins prendre Otani-kun avec toi." Il se pencha sur Mitsunari, lui posant une main sur le menton il lui releva la tête pour le regarder en face. "Tu es la précieuse lame de Hideyoshi... il ne faudrait pas que tu t'abîmes maladroitement." affirma-t-il un très léger sourire en coin se dessinant au bord de ses lèvres. "Mais tu reviens victorieux et sans blessure c'est donc cela que je retiendrais."

"Mitsunari," commença la voix caverneuse de l'homme couvert de bandages. "J'apprécierais que vous vous appuyez plus sur moi à l'avenir." dit-il en fermant doucement les yeux.

Les sourcils du guerrier se froncèrent un peu plus. "Je veillerai à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas, soyez sans crainte." fit-il avec une grande sincérité et une pointe d'amertume envers les traîtres qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation, ceux qui avait crus pouvoir déserter Hideyoshi pour un autre seigneur.

Trahir Hideyoshi-sama était intolérable. Attendre pour châtier ces traîtres et leur laisser une chance de s'enfuir ? Il n'en avait pas été question. Mitsunari avait été prêt à cet instant alors il c'était lancé, réglant l'affaire rapidement, mais compté sur des traîtres pour être encore plus fourbes, ils lui avaient tendu un piège... et sa rage contre n'avait que doublé, il n'avait plus été question de punition mais de châtiment divin. Il s'était abattu sur eux comme la foudre et que quelque part Hanbei dont il reconnaissait la grande valeur en tant que stratège et bras droit de son seigneur puisse douter de sa réussite totale le peinait... certes il aurait pu être blessé mais pas par ses gens là. La colère sourde qui grondait en lui avait à peine été apaisé par leur sang qui avait coulé.

"Je m'occuperai de faire ton rapport à Hideyoshi, tu peux disposer."

Sans demander son reste, le jeune homme se redressa et passa les deux hommes, inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect tandis qu'il entrait dans le château. Maintenant il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, c'était de se débarrasser de la souillure que lui avaient imposés ces renégats même après leur mort.

"Mitsunari devient de plus en plus fort, mais de plus en plus instable aussi... j'ai dû ordonner à Ieyasu de rester dans ses quartiers pour qu'il ne démobilise pas son armée pour lui venir en aide. J'espère qu'il saura être sa balance à l'avenir." Dit Hanbei en se tournant vers Otani.

"Nous simples humains ne pouvons qu'attendre et espérer que l'avenir tourne en faveur de ce que nous avons prévus. Pour être honnête, je n'apprécie pas cette 'attirance' que ces deux ont l'un envers l'autre...tout cela reste trop imprévisible, le ciel est trop sombre pour voir les étoiles ce soir."

Hanbei émit un petit ricanement qu'il cacha dans son poing. "Serait-ce de la jalousie ?"

Otani tourna un regard étrange vers Hanbei, impossible de dire ce qu'il renfermait. "Mon seul maître est Mitsunari." sans demander son reste il fit flotter son palanquin pour retourner à son tour dans le château.

"Bien, je suppose que nous reprendrons notre conversation demain. Allons voir si mes pions se sont mis en marches" murmura le bel homme, s'en retournant s'atteler à sa tâche.

Mitsunari pensait s'arrêter sans encombre à ses quartiers pour y faire nettoyer son armure avant d'aller prendre son bain. C'était sans compter sur le fait que ses quartiers se trouvaient à côté de ceux de l'autre général d'Hideyoshi, son rival au service de son seigneur, Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir, celui-ci se précipita hors de sa chambre pour voir de qui il s'agissait, la porte shoji émettant un bruit sourd en claquant contre son armature.

"Mitsunari !"

L'argenté se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'urgence du ton employé par l'autre jeune homme. Devant lui se tenait un grand brun aux larges épaules à qui il restait à peine quelques rondeurs de l'enfance sur le visage. Il était musclé, bien plus musclé que Mitsunari mais à peine un peu plus petit et le simple kimono qu'il portait ne cachait pas ses abdominaux prononcés. Ses grands yeux noisette étaient chargés d'inquiétude quand il posa ses larges paumes sur les épaules fines de Mitsunari.

"Tu n'as rien, les dieux sois loué." le brun soupira de soulagement, gratifiant son interlocuteur d'un large sourire.

Le jeune samouraï fronça de nouveau les sourcils, repoussant l'autre homme d'un coup d'épaule. "Ne me touche pas ! Ne vois-tu pas que je suis sale."

Ieyasu secoua la tête. "Je voulais juste vérifié que tu n'avais rien. Pourquoi le seigneur Hideyoshi devait-il te tester ainsi ?! Il aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un avec toi quand il a vu que tu étais parti seul. C'était trop dangereux, tu aurais pu ne pas revenir !"

"Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te permet de discuter du jugement de notre seigneur ?" gronda Mitsunari.

Qu'Hanbei émette des doutes sur sa sécurité passe encore, puisqu'il ne le faisait que dans l'intérêt d'Hideyoshi, mais Ieyasu...il ne lui permettrait pas. "Aucun de ses traîtres n'auraient pu échapper à ma lame, tu m'entends ? Aucun !"

Ieyasu resserra ses bras autour de son torse semblant peiné par les mots de Mitsunari. "Tu les as tous..non, je m'inquiétai simplement pour toi, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses amis." il ne termina pas le fond de sa pensé.

Le plus grand des deux tiqua en entendant le mot ami. Peut importe, Mitsunari avait d'autres priorité, cette affaire lui portait sur les nerfs et il avait grand besoin de se laver. Aussi était-il prompt à pardonner ses paroles si Ieyasu concentrait à l'aider à retrouver un peu de calme... même si ne s'avérait pas une mince affaire.

"Attends-moi dans ma chambre veux-tu ? J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à me détendre." demanda-t-il plus calmement.

Ieyasu soupira mais hocha tout de même la tête en approbation, laissant l'autre se diriger vers les bains. "Je t'aime Mitsunari, je voudrais juste que tu l'acceptes d'avantage et considères mes sentiments quand tu prend de tels risques." ajouta-t-il.

Mitsunari tourna sa tête dans sa direction quand il lui répondit. "Je te laisse partager ma couche et tu devrais t'estimer heureux que ton insistance t'ai au moins rapporté cela. "

il le laissa repartir sans rien ajouter, un sourire se dessinant tout de même sur son visage, depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Mitsunari, Ieyasu savait que c'était la meilleure façon qu'il avait pour exprimer ses vrais sentiments, il savait qu'il avait bel et bien une place importante dans le cœur de Mitsunari... un jour il réussirait à lui faire dire, mais pour l'instant il se contenterai de faire parvenir les siens à son bien-aimé.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ce matin sur Oshu le soleil s'était levé sous une couche d'épais nuages gris, la lourdeur de l'atmosphère annonçant des orages plus tard dans la journée, début d'un automne qui avait tardé à faire son apparition. Mais cela était loin de perturber l'humeur festive de ceux qui avaient assisté à la fête d'anniversaire du roi. Beaucoup étaient encore plongés dans le sommeil tandis que la journée s'avançait. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sanada Yukimura.

Le jeune tigre de Kai c'était comme d'habitude levé très tôt pour pratiquer ses entraînements matinaux, un jour de fête ne signifiait pas négliger sa forme physique. Et pour puisqu'il était honnête avec lui-même, il en avait eu grand besoin, cela lui avait permis de bien définir ses priorités et de s'éclaircir les idées. Il avait repensé à la lettre de Kojûro tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule décision à prendre.

Enfin s'était avant qu'il ne se retrouve devant la porte close de la salle d'audience, vêtu de son armure rouge complète et incapable de poser un pied sur l'engawa. Il avait complètement oublié sa résolution et ce qu'il avait prévus de dire à Masamune. Tout cela lui semblait si stupide à présent. Il avait juste envie de se retourner en faisant comme si de rien était, de continuer à rester aveugle face à ce qui les attendaient... pourtant cette conversation devait avoir lieu tôt ou tard.

Un petit couinement joyeux attira son attention au niveau de sa jambe. Yukimura baissa les yeux pour trouver un petit singe en train de tiré sur son pantalon blanc. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme se pencha pour prendre le petit animal entre ses mains, à peine eut il tendit le bras que le macaque grimpa sur son épaule, se redressant, Yukimura se mit à rire légèrement quand le singe le chatouiller en se blottissant sous son menton.

"Oh, tu es là Yumekichi." Keiji arriva de derrière lui et reprit le petit singe de sur l'épaule de Yukimura.

Non sans une dernière caresse et un sourire pour Yumekichi, Yukimura s'adressa à Keiji. "Il ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire." dit-il.

Yukimura avait pourtant bien fait attention d'évité de rencontrer qui que ce soit, et Keiji était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'était attendu à voir, puisqu'il était souvent le dernier levé. Les yeux du tigre retournèrent vagabonder sans qu'il s'en rende compte vers la porte où l'attendait la source de ses soucis. Keiji sembla étonné par l'attitude de son compagnon qui continuait à vouloir aller vers Yukimura.

"Il n'embête pas les gens comme ça d'habitude. " mais Keiji ne tarda pas à remarquer les regards troublés que lançait Yukimura vers une porte close à quelques mètres d'eux. "Quelque chose ne va pas Yuki-chan ? Tu veux en parler."

Tourna sèchement la tête vers le grand brun, Yukimura ouvrit d'abord la bouche pour rétorquer que non, mais il se souvint de la grande aide précieuse que Keiji avait été pour lui lorsqu'il était venu le voir pour apprendre à danser.

"Je ne sais pas." affirma-t-il sincèrement.

Keiji ne tarda pas à s'asseoir sur l'engawa et tapota la place à côté de lui pour inciter Yukimura à venir s'asseoir avec lui. "J'ai tout mon temps, je ne répéterai rien à personne si c'est ce qui t'inquiète."

Avec un soupir, Yukimura répondit à l'invitation et se posa sur le bois du plancher, les pieds s'enfonçant dans le gravier. Keiji laissa Yumekichi revenir sur les genoux du plus jeune qui ne tarda pas à caresser l'animal dans un geste répétitif, plus pour s'apaiser lui même.

"Je dois parler de quelque chose avec Masamune... mais ça m'angoisse... j'ai peur qu'il ne l'accepte pas, non plutôt, je sais qu'il ne l'acceptera pas..." commença Yukimura. "Mon cœur me dit de fuir et de laisser les choses telles qu'elles le sont, mais ma raison me tiraille pour le contraire." il tourna un regard découragé vers l'autre jeune homme. Il le sentait en lui, cette chose qui lui disait d'en finir.

Keiji haussa les épaules. "Tu sais, en temps normal je t'aurais dit de suivre ton cœur, mais là j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne suffira pas."

"Évidemment !" s'emporta Yukimura "Il ne s'agit pas que de mon amour pour Masamune. Même si je dois souffrir, même si cela est pénible...je...il n'y a pas que notre avenir qui dépend de cela...si seulement j'avais plus de temps pour réfléchir...mais non." Plus que ça souffrance, Yukimura redoutait de devoir faire souffrir Masamune.

"Alors demande-lui du temps." répondit Keiji tout simplement. Devant le regard confus que lui lança Yukimura, il posa une main sur son épaule pour expliquer plus clairement sa pensée. "Tu dois faire ce que tu estimes juste Yukimura, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner. Peut-être que ce qu'il te faut c'est vraiment du temps, demande à Masamune de te l'accordé, s'il t'aime vraiment il comprendra, non ?"

Cela fit sourire Yukimura parce que dans un sens, Keiji avait raison. Seulement le plus jeune avait omis de parler de certains éléments parce qu'il ne voulais pas également causer du souci son ami. Il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer parce qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision, il avait pris sa décision le jour ou il avait admis ses sentiments pour Date Masamune.

"Tu as raison Keiji, je te remercie. Tu es un vrai ami." dit il en se relevant.

Keiji lui fit un clin d'œil. "C'est ce que font les amis." il se releva lui aussi, il avait senti depuis le départ que quoiqu'il dise, la décision de Yukimura était déjà prise et qu'a cet instant il avait simplement eut besoin de quelqu'un pour parler et même s'il avait lui aussi un mauvais pressentiment avec cette affaire, c'était tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. "Bon eh bien je pense que je vais te laisser y aller, je dois retrouver Motochika." dit Keiji en suivant le regard de Yukimura qui était une fois de plus retourné sur la porte. Il regarda Yukimura annoncer son entrée et l'ouvrir avant de disparaître derrière cette même porte.

Yumekichi couina une dernière fois dans ses bras. "Je sais petit pote... mais c'est à eux de régler ça pour cette fois. " Yumekichi couina encore une fois. "Non je ne me mêle pas toujours des affaires des autres ! Et puis d'abord, je ne le ferais que si je vois qu'ils on encore besoin de moi." dit-il en partant à la recherche d'un autre couple d'idiots.

Et c'était sa tension légèrement apaisée que Yukimura se tenait désormais agenouillé de manière formelle devant Masamune, Kojûro à sa droite supervisant l'audience.

Masamune avait une pose plus nonchalante, vêtu d'un kimono blanc et de son hakama d'entraînement bleu, un haori couvrant lâchement ses épaules.

"Je t'écoute Sanada Yukimura, qu'a tu de si important à me dire." demanda-t-il avec son sourire, un sourire en coin qu'il voulait charmeur.

Yukimura n'avait pas l'esprit à cela. Son cœur se serrait déjà à l'idée des mots qu'il allait prononcer. Il lui fallut une grande inspiration, et les poings fermés sur ses genoux pour qu'il arrive à les sortir.

"Je voudrais mettre temporairement un terme à notre relation." prononça-t-il clair et fort.

Kojûro fut plus qu'étonné tandis que la réaction de Masamune d'abord impassible se transforma en un petit rire. "Très drôle, maintenant tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as réclamé cette audience."

"Je suis très sérieux Masamune. Je sais que tu as refusé une demande en mariage...et si ça devait être à cause de moi je..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter ?" Masamune s'était levé, haussant déjà le ton. "On a déjà parlé de ça, ce n'est pas à cause de toi que j'ai refusé ce mariage, okay ?" lança il en commençant à arpenter la pièce.

Cette fois c'était au tour de Yukimura de hausser le ton. "Non Masamune, nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça ! À chaque fois que nous avons parlé du moment ou nous devrions donner un héritier à nos clans tu as changé de sujet ! Mais il est trop tard maintenant tu as vingt-et-un ans, tu es un roi, et... et je- je suis un samouraï et..et ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps que nous arrêtions de nous comporter comme des enfants ?" ça faisait si mal, mais il devait tout lui dire.

Masamune s'approcha de lui brutalement, le saisissant par le col de sa veste. "Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, right ? Un autre mec s'est glissé dans tes draps c'est ça, huh, Sanada Yukimura ?" siffla Masamune entre ses dents serrées, son œil bleu tempétueux rivé dans le regard noisette de Yukimura.

La lèvre de Yukimura tremblota en entendant ses mots. "Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille, Masamune..." dit-il faiblement.

Kojûro se leva à son tour décidant qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir. "Yukimura, " commença-t-il.

Alors Yukimura se tourna vers lui. "Non Kojûro, c'est le seul moyen de convaincre Masamune pour qu'il consente à prendre une épouse comme le demandait votre lettre, si nous devons nous séparer pour que cela se fasse alors qu'il en soit ainsi. " le regard de Yukimura était ferme, déterminé.

Masamune le relâcha. Pris entre l'envie d'éclater de rire ou de tuer quelqu'un voire même de hurler si ce n'était pas tout cela à la fois. Il passa une main sur son œil droit, l'orbite vide lui infligeait soudainement une douleur sourde, comme si on venait de lui enfoncer une aiguille.

Yukimura, son adorable Yukimura qui avait été le premier à rêver de s'échapper d'un destin qui lui avait été tout tracé venait maintenant lui faire la morale pour qu'il suive le sien ? N'étais-ce pas ironique.

"Je n'ai jamais envoyé une telle lettre ! Il s'agissait de-" S'écria Kojûro.

"Give up Kojûro. Le gamin à exprimé le fond de sa pensée. " coupa Masamune. Tournant le dos à Yukimura.

Yukimura savait que ses mots avaient été maladroit, mais comment pouvait-il les exprimer autrement, la simple idée que les bras de Masamune puisse enlacer quelqu'un d'autre... mais cela devait être fait, Masamune devait avoir une descendance de son sang ! Souffrir maintenant ou souffrir plus encore le moment venu...

"...cela n'est pas définitif Masamune... j'ai simplement besoin de temps pour réfléchir à nous deux, pour me faire le point sur-" tenta Yukimura.

"Ça l'est pour moi." répondit froidement Masamune, ne laissant pas le temps à Yukimura d'essayer de panser le mal qu'il venait d'infliger.

Il était froid, sans émotions, calculateur et sec. Yukimura ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu mais il et certain que ce n'était pas cela... ce n'était plus le Masamune passionné et combatif qu'il connaissait.

Comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle, Yukimura se raidit, ses bras tombant à ses côtés. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour pouvoir se remettre à parler. Mais il n'en fit rien, il n'avait plus rien à dire. C'était déjà trop difficile de retenir les larmes dans ses yeux.

"Considère également l'alliance entre Date et Takeda nulle." Masamune continua...si Yukimura voulait en finir avec lui, alors il allait être servi.

"Masamune-sama !" tenta d'intervenir Kojûro.

"Comme vous le souhaitez. Je retourne donc à Kai de ce pas." Yukimura ne lui en laissa pas le temps, faisant le jeu de Masamune, déjà trop impliqué pour reculer. Il utilisa toute sa force de volonté pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

A bout de force, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas longtemps garder sa façade, il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas lourd, le dos droit et fier.

"Une dernière chose, Sanada Yukimura." il s'arrêta, ne se tourna pas pour faire face à Masamune, il ne pourrais pas affronter son regard. "Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu fais ça, à moins que tu mentais quand tu disais m'aimer et que tu veuille te débarrasser de moi maintenant. Hah doesn't matter." Fit Masamune, terminant sa phrase par un geste dédaigneux envers Yukimura. Il avait dit cela avec une telle amertume dans la voix...quand bien même il souriait presque.

Il ne vit pas le sourire chargé de tristesse se dessiner sur les lèvres de son ex-amant, ni ses yeux embués qui se plongèrent vers l'horizon par la porte ouverte avec une expression étrange. "C'est justement parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur Masamune. Tu es simplement trop égocentrique pour le comprendre."

A ces mots, il quitta la salle pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

De rage, Masamune donna un violent coup de pied sur la table basse où était posé le service à thé, envoyant bois et porcelaine se briser contre le mur. Kojûro tressaillit au son,, il regarda le thé s'écouler sur le parquet vernis, laissant quelques secondes à son seigneur avant de tenter de partir éclaircir cette affaire avec Yukimura.

"Laisse le partir, Kojûro." Masamune devina rapidement ses intentions et son ordre l'obligea à y renoncer. Le vassal de Masamune baissa la tête en défaite.

Il ne put que regarder quand son seigneur quitta lui aussi la pièce par la porte opposée, ses pas frappant le sol dans le couloir. Kojûro se mordit la lèvre inférieure... ce qui venait de se passer devant lui... il avait redouté cette scène dès ce soir fatidique à Kai où Masamune lui avait présenté la lettre qui inclurait à tout jamais Sanada Yukimura dans sa vie.

Que faire maintenant ? Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Masamune lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait envie de faire, sabre à la ceinture, il alla aux écuries trouver son cheval, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il voulait fuir l'oppression du clan et de sa mère. Il le monta sans selle ni bride et s'élança dans les montagnes d'Oshu.

Sous le tonnerre de ses sabots, un éclair fendit le ciel.

Faisant route vers la frontière au pas, Sasuke marchant silencieusement à côté de lui bien qu'il brûlait visiblement de lui demander ce qu'il c'était passé...

Yukimura remercia le ciel pour cette pluie soudaine et battante qui emporta ses larmes qu'il avait retenu jusque là, ainsi que sa détresse étouffée par le ruissellement et le grondement violent du tonnerre. Il avait fait le bon choix, il le savait... mais ça n'empêchait pas son cœur d'être déchiré par la douleur, les mots de Masamune tournant et retournant dans sa tête.

Cependant à Osaka le temps était clair, le soir tombant sur les toits d'ardoise luisante, le sourire d'Hanbei se faisant plus présent alors qu'il regardait disparaître le dos du messager qui venait de lui apporter la bonne nouvelle.

Tout c'était déroulé selon son plan, l'alliance entre Kai et Oshu rompus...ne restait qu'une seule ombre pouvant freiner la progression d'Hideyoshi, enfin...plus pour longtemps.

TBC

Je suis méchante...Bon, j'ai pas répondu au com encore alors je vais en profité pour le faire ici.

Manuka : Tu laisses des reviews quand tu veux, c'est à toi de voir si tu as envie de me faire part de tes impressions. En tous cas contente que Dragon Tales t'ai plu. Je ne peux pas raconter encore ce qui va ce passer par la suite, non, tu devra continué à lire.

AliceGarden : J'avais envie de le faire danser depuis si longtemps, c'est ce qui ma donner l'idée d'Oiran en fait, même si je gardait cette scène pour cette fic. Ouais tu peux dire ça...je me sent encore mal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, bref révéler tout les couples maintenant serait...**

**Disclaimers : Je crois qu'on aimerai tous posséder les droit sur Sengoku Basara, mais ce n'est pas mon cas**

**Dragon Tales Livre Deux**

**Partie 4**

La foudre pouvait bien s'abattre sur lui à cet instant, Masamune n'en avait que faire, la mort aurait été une délivrance. L'orage raisonnait dans les vallons et les collines, la pluie battante avait collé ses vêtements à son corps et ses cheveux sur son visage, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le vent et le tonnerre lui vrillaient les oreilles, seulement ce mal n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il cherchait à étouffer dans son cœur, cela en devenait une douleur bienvenue, une distraction et c'était ce qu'il cherchait avant tout. Son cheval continua de galoper sans crainte, les éléments déchaînés ne l'effrayaient pas, car il ressentait bien que son maître avant besoin qu'il le porte, il avait besoin qu'il le conduise à destination.

Masamune ne sut pas réellement combien de temps il mit avant de s'arrêter. Donc, soit l'orage avait cessé, soit l'épais feuillage de la bambouseraie l'abritait de la pluie. Son corps commençait à être secoué de tremblement, de rage ou de froid, il n'aurait su le dire. Tout cela n'avait que peux d'important, il allait rapidement oublier.

Laissant son cheval vagabonder autour de lui, il sortit son sabre de son fourreau. La mâchoire serrée, les lèvres pincées, il taillada une première fois le plus large bambou à porté dans un mouvement sec et abrupt. Puis il recommença, encore et encore dans de gracieux mouvements qui faisaient bouger ses cheveux alourdis, lui fouettant le visage quand ils retombaient brusquement.

Ses membres étaient lourd quand il frappait, mais chaque nouveau bambou tranché allégeait son cœur. Chaque pensée devenait plus claire, son nom raisonnait dans son esprit, comme un mantra, comme si chaque coup l'atteignait lui.

_Yukimura_

_Yukimura_

_Yukimura._

Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il affirmer avec tant de conviction qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur alors que Masamune avait toujours su qu'une partie appartiendrait toujours à Shingen et à Kai. Comment pouvait-il dire cela alors qu'il était en train de le jeter comme si ces deux dernières années ne c'étaient jamais produites ? Et lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé... Rien de tout cela n'avait compté ? Impossible, absurde, inconcevable, insupportable, intolérable.

Menteur ! Hypocrite ! Et il l'avait traité d'égocentrique ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ? Il s'était bien moqué de lui.

Très bien, alors, s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre alors il ferait comprendre son point de vue à Yukimura.

Un autre bambou tomba à terre coupé en trois parties nettes et Masamune sentit son souffle devenir plus rare, mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter, pas tant que ses poumons ne seraient pas en feu dans sa poitrine.

L'armée du clan Date était prête à repartir au combat, Masamune ne perdra pas de temps, il allait montrer à Yukimura que lui aussi pouvait jouer à ce jeu. Quand Kai fera partie d'Oshu, quand Masamune deviendra le seigneur de Yukimura, il sera forcé de ne voir plus que lui, quand il aura pris la tête de Shingen, Yukimura verra bien qu'il avait eu tort de croire qu'il pourrait se débarrasser de lui si facilement ! Oh oui, il allait le faire souffrir...le tigre majestueux ne pourra plus que tourner en rond dans sa cage à moins de se soumettre à son nouveau maître.

Masamune mettra le cœur de Yukimura en cage et personne d'autre ne pourra l'avoir, et tout ce qui restera à Yukimura ce sera de supplier, implorer Masamune de le reprendre ! Il reconnaîtra que toute cette histoire d'épouse n'était que sottise, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça... qu'ils n'avaient besoin que d'être ensemble...

Le sabre qui lui échappa soudainement des mains tomba sur le sol dans un bruit faible pourtant assourdissant pour les oreilles de Masamune.

Un de ces genoux toucha terre bientôt suivi du second. Le souffle court, sa sueur perlant sur son front et ses tempes, Masamune revint peu à peu à la réalité. Il regarda ses mains tremblantes. Elles se serraient puis se desserraient de manière sporadique.

Mettre le cœur de Yukimura en cage et ne plus jamais pouvoir l'atteindre, il savait qu'il lui serait fermé à tout jamais à lui aussi...prendre Kai et ne plus revoir le sourire de Yukimura. Tuer Shingen et éteindre la flamme du tigre dans ses yeux... le priver de sa liberté...faire mourir sa passion...la seule chose qu'il allait obtenir de Yukimura ce ne pouvait être que sa haine...qui Masamune essayait-il de tromper ? Il ne pouvait pas détruire tout ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de Yukimura...

Se résoudre à faire une chose pareille ? Alors que c'était ce dont il s'était toujours refusé ? Ne valait-il pas mieux que ça ? Bien sûr que si, il était le dragon borgne d'Oshu, seigneur du peuple dragon et le premier demi-dragon à avoir atteint une forme de symbiose parfaite que Kojûro avait nommé dieu dragon. S'il existait un challenge qu'il ne pouvait affronter il ne l'avait pas encore découvert.

Et même si cela était difficile à admettre et que l'image n'était pas claire encore, il savait qu'au fond de lui Yukimura avait raison...

Sa main monta toucher son cache-œil couvrant son œil manquant qui était de nouveau douloureux. La douleur pulsante semblait synchronisée avec ses battements de cœur, battements qui devenait de plus en plus lents à mesure que Masamune retrouvait son calme. Il pouvait voir son souffle formé de la condensation. Il avait également un mal de tête qui venait troubler parfois la vue de son œil valide. Si seulement tout n'étais pas si flou...Masamune saurai quoi penser réellement.

"Guerrier bleu ?"

Le dos de Masamune se redressa brusquement au son de la petite voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Il avait été trop distrait pour sentir la présence de qui que ce soit et être ainsi surprit ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il connaissait cette voix.

"Itsuki ?" dit il en se tournant vers la source de la voix.

Derrière lui se tenaient deux enfants d'une douzaine d'années, une fille et un garçon. Masamune se releva en reprenant son sabre en main lorsqu'il remarqua que le garçon braquait un grand arc bandé sur lui. L'enfant était vêtu d'un ensemble mauve sans manche, des gants de cuir couvraient ses bras jusqu'à son coude et de bottines de cuir orné de motifs habillaient ses pieds. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille et avait tenté de les attacher en une queue de cheval qui ressemblait plus à une couette sur le haut de sa tête.

Le dragon se détendit rapidement en ne rencontrant que de la crainte et de la méfiance dans son regard et qu'il comprit qu'il voulait simplement défendre sa petite compagne.

La fillette avait deux courtes nattes de chaque côté de sa tête et ses cheveux étaient d'un argent presque bleu tellement ils avaient la couleur des reflets sur les glaciers. Son apparence frêle et fine accentuée par le simple et fin haut bleu clair et le court short blanc qu'elle portait était troublé par le gigantesque marteau décoré qu'elle tenait à la main ainsi par la petite pièce d'armure qui la protégeait. Cette fille savait se défendre.

La couleur de ses cheveux montrait qu'elle avait du sang de dragon dans les veines, qu'elle soit à mesure de se battre à son jeune âge n'avait alors pas étonné Masamune la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Dans les campagnes d'Oshu, le sang mixé de dragon était courant, que ce soit à cause d'enfants illégitimes eut avec des servantes ou des nobles ruinés devenus paysan. Par contre le garçon, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait et son apparence détonnait avec celui de la jeune fille.

"Ne le pointe pas comme ça, c'est un ami." fit Itsuki en obligeant le garçon à baisser son arc.

"Sa tête ne m'inspire pas confiance." répondit le garçon en foudroyant Masamune du regard. Masamune lui rendit son regard, alors qu'il obéissait tout de même à la fille.

"Maru-kun ! Le guerrier bleu et le héros de notre village, tout le monde parle de lui tout le temps ! Il a aidé à reconstruire notre village après que les méchants samouraïs aient attaqué il y a deux ans." réprimanda Itsuki.

Maru croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue boudeuse, son regard se troubla un instant quand Itsuki parla des 'méchants samouraïs', il détourna la tête.

L'adulte haussa un sourcil, il se souvenait maintenant, cet endroit était celui-là même ou il avait rencontré Itsuki pour la première fois, et dans les mêmes circonstances, lorsqu'il tailladait la bambouseraie pour méditer, fou de rage que des soldats étrangers aient pu détruire des villages sur ses terres et devant son nez. Il ignorait qu'un de ces villages avait été si proche de son petit havre de paix secret. La petite fille pleurait et pestait contre les hommes qui avaient détruit ses merveilleux champs, touchant le roi dragon, elle qui avait été à cet instant la représentation de tout le peuple d'Oshu. Masamune éclata d'un léger rire devant l'ironie de la chose.

Les petits pieds chaussés de paille d'Itsuki s'approchèrent de lui. "Tu es venus pour arrêter les brigands toi aussi ?" Itsuki s'arrêta net, constatant autour d'elle les bambous couchés et découpés comme s'il avait s'agit de vrais personnes. "Oh, je suppose que non." ajouta elle.

Masamune suivit son regard et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir, il avait trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir, mais constaté la véritable clairière qu'il avait créée dans le champ de bambou lui fit réalisé dans quel état de rage folle il avait été. Cela aurait pu être bien pire, pas étonnant que les enfants avaient hésité à l'approcher, il devait avoir eu l'air d'un véritable monstre

"Ces derniers temps des voleurs attaquent les gens du village qui viennent récolter du bambou, ils les dépouillent de tous ce qu'ils ont !" elle lui dit en serrant les poings, le visage très sérieux. "Maru et moi allons les arrêtés avant qu'ils ne fassent pire !"

"Parfaitement !" affirma le garçon en hochant la tête.

Le dragon borgne esquissa un sourire en ébouriffant le sommet de la tête de la petite. " Good courage. Je suis certain que vous vous en tirerez très bien. Mais laissez donc les gentils samouraïs du seigneur Date vous filé un coup de main sur ce coup là, okay ?" il pouvait bien convaincre Kojûro d'envoyer quelques hommes, il ne pouvait pas laisser une bande de voleurs sévir librement sur ses terres, non ?

"Non !" répondit vivement Itsuki, repoussant la main de Masamune. "On peut y arriver très bien tous seuls, je ne veux pas voir de samouraï près de notre village !"

"Tu les détestes toujours autant ?" demanda Masamune se souvenant avec quelle ferveur l'enfant lui avait parlé de sa haine pour les samouraïs qui détruisait les campagnes sans égard pour les paysans, qui apportait la guerre dans leur pays alors qu'eux voulaient simplement la paix. Une des raisons pour laquelle Masamune ne lui avait jamais révélé sa véritable identité.

La fillette avait tout de même changé d'avis en faveur des samouraïs de son clan qui avait reconstruit son village et aidé pour les cultures. Masamune s'était fait un plaisir de lui montré qu'ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais.

"Je ne déteste pas les samouraïs bleus...et les samouraïs rouges sont gentils aussi, mais je ne suis plus toute seule pour défendre mon village maintenant ! Il y a tout le monde et maru-kun." continua-t-elle.

Sa mention des samouraïs rouges lui rappela l'intervention de Kaï et leur aide précieuse dans la reconstruction d'Oshu. Il eut presque envie de rire à nouveau en repensant à la façon dont il avait voulu les remercier... c'était lui qui était stupide...

"Hey !" Maru s'approcha à son tour. "Si Itsuki te fait confiance alors moi aussi, le vieux." commença-t-il assez bas pour que seul Masamune l'entende.

"Le vieux ?" marmonna Masamune, surprit pas l'audace du gamin.

"Mais si jamais tu t'avises de la toucher, tu auras affaire à moi, tu entends ?" continua le garçon.

Masamune eut presque l'humeur à ébouriffer les cheveux du petit brun, si ce n'était qu'à cet instant-là, un vertige le prit, le faisant chancelé.

"Tu es malade ? Tes joues sont toute rouge, on dirait que tu as de la fièvre !" lança Itsuki, agrippant la manche de son kimono pour essayer de l'aider à se stabiliser.

Masamune secoua la tête. Il était vrai qu'il avait étrangement chaud et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton. Nul doute qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer au château maintenant qu'il avait passé sa colère et compris ce qu'il devait comprendre, mais il doutait d'y parvenir sans un peu de repos avant. Ses vêtements trempés avaient commencé à sécher sur son corps, emportant sa chaleur et le faisant frissonner par instants quand bien même il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

"Dit, Itsuki-chan, tu crois qu'on ferait mieux de le ramener au village ?" demanda Maru, qui montra de l'inquiétude pour lui en dépit de ses paroles ultérieures.

"Mieux vaudrais lui faire prendre un bain chaud et lui retirer ses vêtements avant qu'il ne prenne froid. On lui fera une bonne soupe aussi" répondit-elle en commençant à le traîner hors de la bambouseraie, tandis que Maru se positionnait de l'autre côté de Masamune pour commencé lui aussi à le tirer par la manche.

Le roi dragon ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait eu une absence assez longue pour permettre aux enfants de s'agripper à lui. Cependant, cela n'était pas plus mal quand il y pensait. Cela l'amusa presque. Il espérait juste que Kojûro comprenne qu'il avait besoin de rester seul et qu'il ne retourne pas tout Oshu pour le retrouver.

"Thanks... je vous aiderais pour les bandits pour vous remercier." il ne tenta plus de retirer ses manches des mains des enfants, choisissant à la place de suivre leur pas. Sérieusement, c'était des enfants ou bien des mamans poules ?

Itsuki se mit à rire légèrement, un son frai et chaleureux dont il avait bien besoin. "Je ne vaudrais pas mieux que les méchants samouraïs si je laissais un voyageur comme toi dans le besoin, Guerrier bleu." Maru approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Masamune sentit le coin de sa lèvre se soulever tandis qu'ils quittaient l'abri de feuillage pour être assaillit par les rayons pâles du soleil couchant...Yukimura...Masamune soupira en pensant qu'il devait déjà être aux frontières d'Oshu maintenant. Le dragon savait que c'était mieux ainsi, il n'était pas encore prêt, il n'avait pas encore assez fait la part de ses sentiments pour espérer l'affronter. Masamune savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps...qui sait, peut-être même qu'il pouvait demander conseil à deux tourtereaux de douze ans que le destin avait mis sur son chemin ?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nous rentrons à Kai." c'était la dernière chose que Yukimura avait dite avant de l'entraîner sans explication sur le chemin du retour. Voyant l'air sur son visage, Sasuke avait compris et avait laissé l'espace dont Yukimura avait besoin à cet instant, il n'avait pas posé la moindre question.

Mais mince, cela faisant maintenant plus de douze heures que le jeune samouraï n'avait plus prononcé un mot. Pas même lorsque l'orage violent qui s'était soudainement abattu sur eux les avaient poussés refuge dans une auberge. Yukimura avait laissé le soin à Sasuke de s'adresser à l'aubergiste.

Et ensuite, ils étaient repartis sans s'arrêter, sans faire de pause, juste pour arriver à Kai au petit matin.

Sasuke craignait le pire, des souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu enterrer refaisaient surface. Le ninja commençait à entrevoir des prémices d'un passé qui avait été tout aussi douloureux pour lui, il craignait désormais que Yukimura soit retombé dans le mutisme en catatonie comme lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère mourir d'une façon horrible... alors qu'il s'était juré que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Avait-il failli? N'avait-il pas réussi à protéger son jeune seigneur.

Kojûro et lui savait depuis le début qu'une telle débâcle arriverait un jour. C'était inévitable, Ils avaient su, après tous leurs maîtres étaient deux idiots... mais quand bien même il avaient sus, ils n'avaient rien fait parce que eux aussi avaient été deux idiots qui avaient quelque part cru que cela aurait pu se passer autrement...

"Danna ?" tenta Sasuke, posté devant la porte de Yukimura.

Aucune réponse, comme il le craignait.

"Yukimura ? Oyakata-sama t'attend." Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant à ce que devait ressentir Yukimura à cet instant...un mot, un seul mot de sa part, ne serait-ce que pour dire qu'il était trop fatigué l'aurait tellement soulagé.

Au lieu de cela, la porte s'ouvrit et un Yukimura au dos droit et au menton levé sorti de sa chambre, vêtu de son armure rouge, il dépassa Sasuke sans lui adresser la parole.

Ils étaient revenu au château d'Ueda demeure du clan des Sanada et forteresse temporaire de Takeda Shingen tant que la reconstruction du château de Kofu n'était pas achevée. Le château d'Ueda était bien loin d'être le château de l'enfance de Yukimura. Après l'incendie qui avait tout ravagé, l'oncle de Yukimura y avait fait construire à la place une immense forteresse bordée par la forêt. Yukimura y avait fait construire un ingénieux système d'irrigation au cœur même du mur d'enceinte avec des douves et des barrages servant en cas d'invasion.

Le château avait été restitué à Yukimura par Shingen après que le son oncle ait été accusé d'avoir provoqué l'incendie qui avait coûté la vie à de nombreux membres haut placés du clan et détruisit l'enfance du jeune prince héritier... et Yukimura avait su faire grand usage de ce présent.

Sasuke savait cela n'affectait plus Yukimura, il craignait juste que se trouver dans un tel environnement n'aggrave son état d'esprit, il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps à Ueda par le passé, qui savait quels démons pouvaient encore se cacher entre ces murs.

Lâchant un soupir inaudible, le ninja accompagna son maître marchant cinq pas derrière lui. Le silence le pesait et ce n'était pas l'automatisme avec lequel avançait Yukimura qui allait rassurer Sasuke.

"Oyakata-sama comprendra. Tu ne t'ait déshonoré en rien Yukimura, s'il y a quelqu'un dont l'honneur et à mettre en doute c'est bien le seigneur Date-" tenta le brun-roux.

"Ne prononce pas son nom."

Le cœur de Sasuke se souleva, enfin des paroles, aussi dénué de chaleur soient elle, des mots étaient sorti de la bouche de Yukimura lui prouvant que son jeune seigneur n'était pas redevenu la coquille vide qui hantait encore ses pires cauchemars.

"J'ai-je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il n'ait même pas essayé de m'écouter."

Yukimura avait ajouté cela en baissant légèrement la tête et sa voix plus faible, montrant que c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait se résoudre à dire pour l'instant. Sasuke lui posa la main sur l'épaule, Yukimura devait comprendre que quoiqu'il arrive, son ami était là. Le jeune tigre de Kai tourna alors la tête vers lui. Yukimura lui sourit, tout simplement. Pas un faux sourire, ni même un grand sourire rayonnant, juste un sourire ce qu'il y avait de plus simple ce qui fit donc que Sasuke fut incapable de le déchiffrer. Il le rendit tout de même.

"Quand tu seras prêt à en parler je serais là pour t'écouter, mais pour l'instant Oyakata-sama t'attend."

Concentré Yukimura sur d'autres choses pouvait aider aussi. Retrouvant sa détermination, Yukimura continua de marcher d'un pas assuré vers la salle d'audience. Avec calme et sérénité il expliqua la situation à Shingen, il grimaça même par moments comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir des coups qui ne venaient pas. Peut-être même que c'était ce que Yukimura avait attendu, les leçons très physiques de Shingen avaient toujours su l'atteindre au plus profond de son âme.

Cependant, Shingen s'était contenté d'écouter avec une patiente implacable, passant parfois une mais sur son menton pour frotter sa barbe d'un air pensif. Pas même lorsque Yukimura aborda le sujet de la perte de l'alliance avec Oshu Shingen ne changea de ton.

S'était-il préparé à une telle éventualité lui aussi ? L'homme était sage, ne tenant pas responsable son subordonné, lui laissant même un peu d'espace... même s'il avait voulu une au deux fois remettre Yukimura en place avec son poing, Shingen avait compris que ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin.

Il avait renvoyé Yukimura après son rapport sans autre ordre que de vaquer à ses tâches quotidiennes, le regardant avec un soupir un Yukimura épuisé passé la porte. Seul le temps pouvait été son jeune élève à guérir cette blessure... seulement le temps leur manquait, Oshu était de nouveau leur ennemi alors Kai devait se tenir sur ses gardes.

Cela n'échappa pas à Shingen que Sasuke lui en voulut de le séparer de Yukimura dans un moment pareil quand il lui ordonna de porter un courrier urgent à son voisin Uesugi Kenshin.

Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce qu'Oshu ne soit pas la plus dangereuse menace à sa porte.

Oooooooooooo

Hanbei était tellement plongé dans l'ouvrage qu'il lisait qu'il n'entendit pas Hideyoshi quand il entra dans la pièce alors que l'homme était d'une stature imposante.

"Humm." fit-il en déplaçant un pion sur la large carte posée sur la table devant lui. "Mieux, beaucoup mieux."

"Comment cela avance, Hanbei ?" demanda Hideyoshi, surplombant le bel homme pour voir ce que le stratège avait changé sur sa carte.

Le jeune homme au masque sursauta très légèrement et se retourna pour faire face à son seigneur, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

"Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt Hideyoshi." fit il en passant une main dans ses cheveux ondulés pour faire oublier qu'il avait été surprit. "Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes prêts à annexer le sud du pays dès que tu en donneras l'ordre." affirma-t-il avec fierté se retourna à nouveau vers sa carte, son esprit reformulant une nouvelle fois la stratégie infaillible qu'il avait mise au point.

Hideyoshi s'approcha encore de la carte, un air renfrogné faisant pratiquement se rejoindre ses sourcils broussailleux, de sa main gantée d'armure, il toucha un point bien plus au nord qui avait été marqué d'un pion blanc signifiant la neutralité.

"Je veux ces terres d'abord." dit-il.

"Odawara ? Il est encore un peux tôt, je veux dire, l'alliance entre Oshu et Kai vient tout juste d'être rompu, il serait plus judicieux d'attendre-"

"Je ne veux pas attendre, Hanbei." coupa Hideyoshi.

Deux paupières ornées de longs cils clignèrent de stupéfaction face à la réaction d'Hideyoshi, il était rare qu'il ne suive pas ses conseils. Devant l'étonnement silencieux d'Hanbei, Hideyoshi relaxa sa pause et grogna légèrement.

"Ils ont quelque chose que je veux." marmonna-t-il ressentant le besoin de se justififg auprès de son stratège.

Hanbei connaissait Hideyoshi depuis fort longtemps, il ne se montrait pas présomptueux quand il songeait à quel point ils étaient proches, une véritable amitié. Hanbei avait littéralement provoqué la mort de son seigneur juste pour Hideyoshi. Alors que celui-ci veuille quelque chose à ce point le troubla davantage, la seule chose pour laquelle Hideyoshi avait montré de l'intérêt ces dernières années était leur rêve partager de voir la nation unis sous la bannière du clan Toyotomi. Quelque chose avait dû ce produire, peux être même Otani avait-il convaincu son seigneur de changer de plan, Hanbei n'aimait pas du tout cela.

Toujours et il qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Hideyoshi.

"Tu as raison. C'est une bonne occasion de renforcer nos positions arrière avant de partir vers le sud. En fait j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu. Tout pourra être mis en place le plus tôt possible " Ce n'était qu'un léger contre temps, vraiment rien qu'Hanbei ne pouvait surmonter.

"Ici aussi, " Hideyoshi montra un pion voisin de celui d'Odawara.

Hanbei sourit face à la prévoyance de son seigneur. "Je comptais y envoyer Ieyasu prochainement, il a besoin de rompre d'anciens liens."

Hideyoshi hocha la tête. "Je compte sur toi Hanbei, je veux que tu sois à mes côtés quand nous aurons unifié ce pays." il posa une main énorme qui recouvra toute l'épaule du plus petit.

"Moi aussi..." répondit Hanbei, le soupçon de gravité dans sa voix échappa au géant.

Avec un dernier grognement approbateur, Hideyoshi se baisa pour franchir le seuil de la porte. "Une dernière chose Hanbei. "

"Hun ?"

"Repose-toi un peu, veux-tu, tu me sembles un peu pâle." ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Hanbei perdit immédiatement son sourire quand il fut certain que le géant ne puisse plus l'entre. Ça ressemblait bien à Hideyoshi ça, lui faire changer de plan à la dernière minute puis lui dire de se reposer alors qu'il allait devoir travailler toute la nuit. Il étouffa une toux soudaine dans son poing avant de regarder par la fenêtre vers l'horizon.

"J'espère vraiment pouvoir t'accompagner quand tu monteras sur le trône. Mais ce serait beaucoup demander, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ieyasu avait tout entendu de la conversation, dissimulé comme un pleutre au détour du couloir, il n'avait osé faire un pas de plus, il n'avait pas voulu écouter aux portes bien sûr mais les mots employés par Hanbei l'avait paralysé.

Son poing portait un gant de métal doré, Ieyasu le ferma brusquement. Hanbei voulait lui faire rompre des liens, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi cette idée le perturbait tant ? Ieyasu préféra tourner les talons, puisque visiblement ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas là...le cœur lourd d'une nouvelle pensée...

Était-ce le bon chemin ?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, bref révéler tout les couples maintenant serait...**

**Disclaimers : Je crois qu'on aimerai tous posséder les droit sur Sengoku Basara, mais ce n'est pas mon cas**

**Dragon Tales Livre Deux**

**Partie 5**

Bientôt midi. Les serviteurs s'agitant depuis déjà un certain temps pour préparer le repas, le soleil d'automne commençant a réchauffé la court du château après une matinée relativement fraîche et humide. Et toujours aucune trace de Masamune...

Il y avait une certaine tension chez les soldats qui savaient que leur seigneur était absent et guettaient scrupuleusement les portes pour être informés de son arrivé. Kojûro était de ceux-là, à la différence que son inquiétude était parfaitement gérée.

Le dragon noir ne s'en faisait plus que ça pas pour son seigneur, parce qu'il était pratiquement certain de savoir l'endroit ou celui-ci se trouvait. Et le fait que le cheval de Masamune n'était pas revenu à l'écurie sans son maître, comme il avait été dressé à le faire en cas de problème, le confortait dans son idée. Non, il ne se souciait pas réellement de la sécurité actuelle de Masamune. C'était plutôt sur le long terme qu'il se faisait du souci. Le samouraï avait eu beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, la seule conclusion valable qu'il avait pu tirer était que quelqu'un avait fomenté cette situation. Quelqu'un de très intelligent et de bien préparé qui avait réussi à intervertir sa lettre destinée à Yukimura et à utiliser un sujet qui à coup sur provoquerait cette séparation entre les deux.

Ce quelqu'un avait voulu rendre Oshu et Kai vulnérable en brisant leur alliance et ce quelqu'un avait parfaitement réussi son coup. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette personne veillerait à ce que cela dure. C'était une personne qu'il fallait craindre.

Et bien que l'absence de Masamune ne soit pas un problème dans l'immédiat, il y avait aussi les invités qui commençaient à se poser des questions et les affaires quotidiennes qui prenaient du retard. Il comprenait les sentiments de Masamune et son besoin de s'isoler après une telle dispute avec Yukimura, mais là il était temps ça n'avait que trop duré, il y avait des choses plus urgentes. Il se prit tout de même à s'accorder une pensée pour Sasuke, espérant que Yukimura ne lui donne pas autant de peine que ce que Masamune lui imposait.

Kojûro était sur le point de quitter la cour principale en direction des écuries quand l'exubérant vagabond du clan Maeda vint interrompre son attente contemplative.

"Kojûro !" lança-t-il agitant la main.

Un air renfrogné se formant sur son visage et sa patience déjà bien entamée, Kojûro releva la tête pour accueillir le jeune homme, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa que celui-ci était suivi des deux invités d'honneur, Motochika et Motonari.

L'habituel sourire enjoué de Motochika avait été remplacé par une expression plus ferme que même Kojûro trouva étrange, le fait qu'il portait tout son équipement et sa tenue de guerre au lieu de quelque chose de plus décontracté n'échappa pas à l'œil du dragon. Il en était de même pour Motonari, la façon dont il réajustait ses gants en cuir par moments montrait une certaine nervosité dans son corps. Le couple avait une sorte d'atmosphère agité autour d'eux, comme si eux aussi avaient connu une grave dispute. C'était bien la dernière chose que leur souhaitait Kojûro.

"Il n'est toujours pas revenu, je présume." commença Keiji.

Kojûro secoua la tête. "Je pensais partir à sa recherche, Masamune-sama se recueille toujours au même endroit." les rassura-t-il.

"Il nous est difficile de retarder notre départ encore plus longtemps." intervint Motonari, une certaine urgence transparaissant dans sa voix.

Motochika posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amant. "Il a raison. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec tout ça... je serai rassuré de rentrer à Shikoku au plus vite."

"Nous étions censés partir au matin déjà." ajouta Motonari

"C'est vrai que c'est perturbant que Masamune et Yukimura se séparent si soudainement, ça a quelque chose de louche. Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser." Keiji fit part de son opinion.

Kojûro soupira, il ne savait pas comment rassurer ces hommes, leurs arguments étaient tout à fait valides et allait même de pair avec ses propres inquiétudes. "Je ne peux vous retenir plus longtemps si cela est votre souhait...il est vrai que Masamune-sama n'a pas été un très bon hôte.

"Nous n'y ferons pas attention."

"Cela n'a pas d'importance." dirent Motochika et Motonari en même temps.

Kojûro eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se faire à l'idée que pour une fois ces deux-là étaient d'accord sur quelque chose, la situation semblait vraiment alarmante.

"Nous aurions voulu voir Masamune avant de partir c'est vrai, il n'a même pas eu le temps de voir nos cadeaux après tout le mal qu'on s'est donnés pour les obtenir-" commença Motochika avant d'être soudainement interrompu par Motonari.

"Tout le mal que JE me suis donné, tu n'as fait qu'accorder ton choix de présent avec le mien." dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le pirate aux yeux bleus grogna. "Pas ma faute si ma première idée a foiré."

"Si seulement tes idées n'étaient pas si stupides."

"Hey ! j-"

"Non, non, non." intervint rapidement Keiji, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. "Je croyais que vous aviez réglé cette discussion et ce n'est pas le moment de revenir dessus."

Kojûro observa la scène avec une pointe d'incrédulité quand les deux jeunes hommes semblèrent boudés comme deux enfants en se tournant le dos, regardant chacun dans la direction opposé à l'autre.

"Je préfère ça...en quelque sorte." le sourire du grand brun était un peu gêné.

"Pour en revenir où nous en étions, le pirate et moi-même ne pouvons attendre le retour du seigneur Masamune, nos chevaux sont prêts donc nous souhaiterions que vous transmettiez bien nos respects." fit Motonari, levant le menton et prenant un air légèrement hautain.

"Ne parle pas pour moi." marmonna Motochika.

"Cela sera fait sans faute." affirma Kojûro d'un hochement de tête.

"Moi je comptais rester mais...je veux profiter du bateau de Motochika pour faire un bout de chemin. L'idée que ces deux là puisse se séparer juste comme ça alors qu'ils s'aimaient tellement...cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas rendu visite aux miens à Kaga." dit Keiji en se frottant la nuque, cherchant à éviter le regard de Kojûro comme s'il s'en voulait de laisser Masamune dans un moment pareil.

"Ne vous souciez pas de cela, Maeda-sama. Être seul est-ce dont Masamune-sama aura le plus besoin actuellement, je pense que vous faite bien de retourner auprès des votres. J'ai moi aussi la nette impression que quelque chose d'inquiétant se trame. Quelque chose pouvant affecter notre pays tout entier." l'homme plus âgé ferma les yeux. Ayant lu dans la gestuelle de Keiji ce qu'il pensait mais n'ayant pas d'autres mots pour le rassurer que ceux qu'il venait de prononcé.

Un silence assourdissant suivit l'affirmation du dragon noir. Les quatre hommes semblaient chacun pris par leurs pensées avant que Motonari ne perturbe cela.

"Vous deux, laissez-moi discuter seul avec Katakura pendant un moment." sa voix ferme ne laissait pas la place à la moindre protestation.

Motochika se contenta de lui serrer l'épaule avant de partir un peut plus loin dans la cour pour rejoindre leurs hommes qui finissaient de se préparer au départ. Keiji hésita quelques instants avant de le suivre, son regard passant rapidement de Motonari à Kojûro.

Le kitsune attendit que les deux soient hors de portées auditives pour s'exprimer. "Vous devez vous aussi avoir deviné qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule personne derrière une telle fourberie, je me trompe ?"

Kojûro se massa la tempe. "Le tacticien de Toyotomi..." souffla-t-il.

Motonari confirma sa crainte par un léger hochement de tête. "Pour tout vous dire, il m'a proposé un pacte de non agression avant mon départ pour Oshu. Je n'ai pas encore accepté, je préfère faire mon choix au dernier moment pour garder toutes les portes ouvertes." avoua-t-il.

"Comme de juste." commenta Kojûro. "Mais, peut-être que me révéler cela fait partie d'une de vos tactiques aussi..." fit-il sur un ton réprobateur, soupçonneux du tacticien renard.

Plissant ses petits yeux bruns dans un air de défi, il retira son casque de sa tête et le posa sous son bras. "Je ne crains pas Oshu en tant que menace pour Aki, et la conquête ne m'offre pas le moindre intérêt, seul m'importe la sécurité de mon règne et de mes terres... je comptais accepter cette proposition du clan Toyotomi. Seulement de toute évidence, Hanbei a mis son plan en marche et la sécurité d'Aki n'est plus garanti." il se gratta une de ses petites oreilles rousse qu'il n'arrivait de toute évidence plus à cacher de nouveau. "Cet idiot de pirate pense que le fait qu'Ieyasu soit son ami le protège pour l'instant de Toyotomi...je me suis toujours méfié de ce sale gamin et pas seulement parce que je suis en parti kitsune et lui un onmyoji." Motonari se coupa soudainement en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé son flot de paroles. Les sourcils froncés, il réalisa pleinement que la situation le stressait plus que de raison. Il ne serait en paix que quand il aurait foulé les pontons d'Itsukushima.

Kojûro redressa un sourcil pour l'inciter à préciser ou il voulait en venir.

"Pour faire plus court." continua finalement le petit brun. "Il n'y a aucune alliance officielle entre Oshu et Aki, donc je ne compte pas sur votre aide si Toyotomi décidait d'attaquer, mais cela va aussi dans l'autre sens."

"Je le conçois." affirma Kojûro sincèrement, il s'était de toute façon attendue à une telle déclaration de la part de l'autre tacticien. "Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Masamune ne restera pas sans réagir. Parfois la défense peut sembler être la tactique la plus efficace" dit-il en faisant une allusion évidente aux choix de tactique actuelle de Motonari. "Mais je pense que cette fois, nous devons être plus vifs que cet Hanbei et frapper juste."

Remettant son casque sur sa tête, Motonari fit un sourire en coin. "Cela vous sied bien, Katakura. J'ai hâte de voir qui l'emportera sur vous deux." il était évident maintenant qu'il comptait sur Masamune pour lui enlever cette épine du pied.

Que le seigneur d'Aki se repose sur la force d'Oshu n'offensa pas le dragon noir, au contraire il s'en sentait quelque peu flatté. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kojûro avait pris pour habitude de revenir au village quand il avait du temps libre, cette fois une saison entière s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière visite. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il avait été très occupé.

Une fois qu'il avait constaté les traces évidentes du passage de Masamune dans la bambouseraie, il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers le village tout proche. Son intuition ne s'était de toute évidence pas trompée en lui indiquant la présence de son seigneur.

Le dragon avait pris pour habitude de venir aider les paysans avec leurs cultures et n'était pas avare de conseils en ce qui concernait les légumes du potager, il était même reparti avec quelques bonnes recettes en contrepartie. Aussi les habitants affairés aux récoltes tardives et ceux labourant la terre en prévision des semailles à venir ne manquèrent pas de le saluer chaleureusement. Certains lui offrirent même le thé, mais Kojûro n'avait pas vraiment de temps à leur accorder.

Il s'enquit très vite du lieu ou se trouvait son seigneur, car contrairement à Itsuki, aucun des adultes n'ignorait qu'ils étaient tous deux des samouraïs, à défaut de savoir que Masamune n'était autre que leur seigneur et protecteur.

La maison en paille et terre cuite de la fillette n'était en rien différente de celle des autres habitants, elle était juste un peux en amont du village là où la petite orpheline pouvait facilement remonter la colline et observer les blé d'or briller sous le soleil couchant. Kojûro y était quelque fois venu prendre des nouvelles de la mascotte du village et petite protégée de Masamune.

Que l'enfant qui n'était autre qu'un général d'Oda lui barre la route devant la maisonnette n'était pas du tout quelque chose que Kojûro aurait pu voir venir. Une main posée sur le fourreau de son sabre, l'autre sur la bride de son cheval. Le dragon noir échangea un regard avec l'enfant. Les doigts du petit garçon s'agitaient, comme regrettant de ne pas avoir en main le grand arc qu'il savait si bien utiliser. Fixant ses yeux sur le visage de l'homme, il rassembla son courage et prit la parole.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" dit il sur un ton sec, la mâchoire serrée. Il n'avait visiblement pas oublié le combat en dépit de toute l'eau qui avait coulé sous les ponts depuis.

Kojûro releva un sourcil interrogatif. "Je pourrais de retourner la question. Oshu est ma patrie tandis que nous sommes bien loin d'Owari." le ton du dragon était plus serein, comme voulant rassurer l'enfant sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui faire du mal.

Le petit garçon en violet regarda à droite et puis à gauche avant de soupirer lourdement, ses épaules se relâchant en défaite. "Viens, je ne veux pas qu'Itsuki nous entende." il s'éloigna un peu de la maison cherchant à attirer le plus vieux dans un champ de l'autre côté de la route.

"Te suivre ? Pour que tu me poignarde dans le dos ?" se montrer méfiant était quand même plus prudent, seul les dieux savaient ce qu'Hanbei tramait.

Le petit grogna et continua tout de même son chemin. "Tu serais mort depuis longtemps si j'avais voulu te tuer." l'entendis marmonner Kojûro.

Légèrement amusé par le comportement du petit général, Kojûro décida de le suivre. Attachant son cheval à une barrière de bois sur le bord de la maisonnette, il entra dans le champ fraîchement labouré pour suivre le petit garçon. L'enfant s'arrêta en plein milieu du champ, la terre retournée s'écrasant sous ses pieds bottés.

"Je n'ai aucunement envie de partir d'Oshu, maintenant, tu ne pourras pas m'en chassé." dit-il à Kojûro, lui tournant le dos, la tête basse.

"J'avais plutôt l'intention de te mettre aux arrêts...mais si tu me prouves que tu ne représente pas un danger..."

"J'étais Ranmaru ! Mais j'ai renoncé à mon nom depuis le jour ou j'ai décidé d'abandonner ma mission, depuis le jour ou j'ai décidé que je protégerai Itsuki ! Je ne suis plus ton ennemi alors laisse-moi tranquille." lança-t-il vivement en se retournant pour faire face à l'adulte, ses poings se serrant pour appuyer ses mots.

Alors c'était donc cela, pas étonnant que Kojûro ne sentait plus la moindre aura meurtrière émanant de lui. Son cœur avait été volé par la petite paysanne et elle l'avait radoucie. Il avait été témoin de quelque chose de semblable avec Masamune autrefois et cela le rendit nostalgique.

"Cela dépendra de ta réponse. Maintenant veux-tu bien me dire quelle était cette mission."

Ranmaru croisa les bras sur sa poitrine décidant d'être franc avec le général de Date. "Je suis venu en Oshu parce que je voulais venger mon clan, venger mon seigneur. Je voulais la tête de Date Masamune." il avait dit cela avec un soupçon de regret dans la voix.

Du regret pour quoi ? Pour son seigneur, ou parce qu'il n'avait pas assassiné Masamune ? Entendant cela, la main de Kojûro retourna immédiatement sur son sabre.

"Non, ne te méprend pas, ce n'est plus mon intention." la main de Kojûro s'arrêta quand une moue boudeuse se forma sur la lèvre inférieure de l'enfant. "Le seigneur Masamune et quelqu'un de bien en fait...c'est Itsuki qui me la dit." le dragon noir voyait visiblement que cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer.

"Tu ne tenteras rien contre le seigneur ?" demanda une nouvelle fois l'homme.

Ranmaru secoua la tête. "J'aimais mon seigneur plus que tous, mais en venant ici j'ai compris qu'il avait fait de très mauvaises choses et que beaucoup de gens innocents avaient souffert et j'ai décidé de réparer à sa place. Je vis avec Itsuki maintenant et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser seule !" dit il avec détermination.

Kojûro parvint à esquisser un sourire. "J'ai l'impression que tu as grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'on ne s'est vu."

gonflant fièrement la poitrine, l'enfant répondit. "Évidemment." il sourit à son tour et c'était la première fois que Kojûro voyait un vrai sourire innocent chez lui. "Alors, j'ai gagné le droit de rester finalement ?" demanda-t-il.

L'homme répondit d'abord par un hochement de tête. "Il semblerait, pour le moment du moins."

Plus que jamais maintenant il ne regrettait pas d'avoir hésité à tuer l'enfant sur le champ de bataille. Cette vie aurait été perdu. Si on lui avait dit que l'espoir de rédemption aurait été si grand à cette époque il ne l'aurait pas cru et aurait fait enfermer le garçon dans les donjons du château pour ne plus qu'il revoie la lumière du jour, privant le monde de la menace d'un démon sous les trait d'un enfant. Mais ce qu'il voyait aujourd'hui était quelque chose d'on ne peut plus sincère, un vrai petit garçon loin de l'environnement néfaste dans lequel il avait été élevé, et ce petit garçon était en bon chemin pour devenir un homme honorable.

"Pourquoi tu veux voir Itsuki, au fait." demanda nonchalamment Ranmaru, croisant ses bras derrière la tête dans une pause qu'il voulait avoir l'air cool.

Le corps de Kojûro se raidit en réalisant subitement à quel point il s'était éloigné de sa mission première. "Les villageois m'ont dit qu'elle avait recueilli le voyageur borgne qui passe souvent ici." expliqua-t-il.

"Oh, le guerrier bleu ? Je pensais bien que c'était un samouraï aussi. Il avait de la fièvre hier alors on a fait venir un docteur, il lui a dit de se reposer alors il dort." A peine Ranmaru avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il retournait déjà vers la maisonnette en invitant Kojûro à le suivre d'un geste de la main. Semblant maintenant très à l'aise avec la présence du général de Date.

Kojûro se massa les tempes, s'il avait jusque-là réussi à ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour Masamune, il n'y avait plus moyen désormais . Déjà qu'il avait l'impression qu'il perdait des cheveux plus que de raison... maintenant il allait sans doute gagner quelques cheveux blancs.

Ooooooooooooooooo

La notion du temps ? Impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps il était assis là. Sa tête brune cachée par ses genoux, il ne voulait pas la relever, de toute façon tout était vide autour de lui. Aucune différence entre le sol et le ciel, pas de son, pas de vent, pas d'odeurs, pas même de couleur, juste du blanc, et le vide...comme son cœur.

Il n'avait pas froid, il n'avait pas chaud, il attendait juste. Mais attendre quoi ? Puisque le temps ne passait pas. Il l'ignorait, ça ne changerait rien, il n'avait pas envie de relever la tête, c'était bien comme ça, c'était bien de ne rien ressentir, c'était...reposant.

"Tu as fini de faire l'enfant ?" demanda soudain une voix.

Il releva alors la tête, forcé de rencontrer celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Il se releva complètement sous la stupeur en voyant la personne en face de lui. Son reflet ? Non impossible il n'y avait pas de miroir. Et puis cet homme, même s'il faisait exactement sa taille, même s'il avait les mêmes cheveux bruns, même s'il n'avait lui aussi qu'un seul œil d'argent... Cet homme lui avait sa peau blanche parsemée de petites écailles bleutés brillante comme une poudre d'or bleu. Cet homme avait des griffes saphir à la place des ongles. Cet homme avait deux bois duveteux de plusieurs centimètres de long sur le sommet du crâne. Cet homme avait une queue d'écaille qui reposait sur le sol à côté de ses pieds nus.

Cet homme c'était lui...mais en même temps ce n'était pas lui...c'était le reflet qu'il voyait quand il se changeait en dragon. Et cet homme lui saisi la main.

"Rappelles-toi, Masamune, ce n'est pas chez toi ici."

Masamune ne dit rien et se laissa entraîner par le Masamune dragon. Il se laissa être attiré pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que le sol blanc devienne sable, que le bruit du flux et reflux de la mer qui venait lécher ses pieds lui parvienne aux oreilles et que le ciel vide devienne bleu, un bleu indigo qui n'était pas naturel, le bleu des rêves songea-t-il en réalisant soudainement ce qui était en train de se produire.

"Hey, wait up." fit Masamune pour arrêté Masamune dragon. Si c'était son rêve, il allait se passer comme il l'entendait.

Mais l'autre s'était arrêté avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase de toute façon, faisant un pas de côté pour montrer à Masamune ce qu'il y avait devant lui. "Tu as oublié que vous étiez connecté, see." dit il en posant une main au niveau du cœur de Masamune." Tu as oublié que si tu voulais le voir, il te suffisait de le vouloir. Il faut vraiment tout faire à ta place." Masamune dragon lui relâcha la main.

Devant eux, les pieds trempant dans l'eau de la mer, son pantalon blanc remontant jusqu'au genou tandis qu'il jouait dans les vagues, donnant des petits coups de pied à l'écume, ses longs cheveux ondulant dans la brise marine, Yukimura n'avait pas remarqué leur présence.

"Hah, ça ne reste qu'un rêve." fit Masamune avec un soupçon de regret dans la voix. Il se rendit bien vite compte que Masamune dragon n'était plus là pour l'entendre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et avec un soupir, Masamune se dirigea vers Yukimura.

"Hey, Yuki-chan ?" interpella-t-il.

Yukimura cessa immédiatement de jouer dans les vagues, son regard incrédule se tournant vers Masamune. "Masamune ?" demanda-t-il comme si cela n'était pas évident. Puis il sembla pensif avant d'ajouter. "Sans doute que c'est normal que je rêve de toi après tout."

"Tu fais un rêve ?" demanda Masamune tandis qu'il se rejoignait au sec sur la plage.

"Humhum." répondit Yukimura. "Je rêve souvent de l'océan quand je suis troublé. Une fois quand j'étais petit, je suis resté ici trrrrrèèèès longtemps. Je ne voulais plus repartir."

Masamune ne résista pas à prendre une mèche de cheveux de Yukimura entre ses doigts et la porta à sa bouche, tout était comme il se souvenait, la douceur, le parfum. Comment pouvait-il rester en colère contre lui quand il le voyait ainsi, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, le vrai Yukimura ne le saurait jamais s'il avouait son erreur.

"Je suis désolé, Yukimura...j'aurais dû prendre en considération tes sentiments et ton opinion."

Yukimura hocha la tête en souriant. "Tu dis cela juste parce que j'ai envie de l'entendre." il prit la main Masamune et la colla contre sa joue, fermant les yeux il leva le menton. Quand il ne sentit rien venir il ouvrit un œil avant de dire. "Puisque Masamune me manque, je voudrais bien que le Masamune du rêve m'embrasse."

Amusé par ce Yukimura quelque peu enfantin et on ne peut plus adorable, Masamune se pencha sur lui en gloussant légèrement, ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur celles de son amant rêvé.

Tout était exactement comme dans la réalité. La texture soyeuse mais ferme des lèvres de Yukimura, la façon dont sa langue aimait jouer un petit jeu de dominance avec la sienne, une caresse tendre et à la fois brutale. Même dans ses gestes Yukimura était le même, lorsqu'il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme il aimait particulièrement le faire, la façon dont il ronronnait presque quand la main de Masamune caressait sa nuque tandis que son autre main enserrait sa taille pour les rapprocher de lui.

C'était addictif, et Masamune aurait aimé que cela soit le vrai Yukimura entre ses bras. Plus encore maintenant il se sentait stupide de ce qu'il avait dit au jeune tigre de Kaï, mais plus encore il comprenait que se séparer avait été la seule chose qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre son erreur.

Il aurait dû expliquer à Yukimura pourquoi il ne pouvait pas encore prendre d'épouse au lieu de rejeter l'idée tout en bloc. Bien sûr il n'avait pas apprécié l'implication de Yukimura dans ses affaires privées, il avait été effectivement égoïste d'oublier que son amant était directement concerné et tout cela parce qu'il niait toujours intérieurement que c'était parce que c'était en parti a cause de Yukimura qu'il ne voulais pas avoir de femme. Il fallait qu'il lui en parle...en personne, il fallait qu'il retrouve Yukimura.

Soudain, le regard du jeune tigre se détourna de lui, avant même que Masamune n'ait eut le temps de choisir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

"Sasuke arrive pour me réveiller..." murmura-t-il en regardant vers l'horizon sans soleil.

"Stop that? Tu veux dire que tu es vraiment en train de rêver ?" demanda Masamune.

Yukimura, sembla d'abord étonné d'une telle question, puis hocha la tête en confirmation. "Je te l'ai dit, non ?"

C'était absurde, il était dans le rêve de Yukimura ? Alors qu'il était lui-même conscient de faire un rêve ? Il se souvenait bien s'être endormi chez Itsuki...mais... Il posa une main sur son cœur, les mots de Masamune dragon lui revenant finalement en tête. "So it is like that. Tch." fit Masamune, n'en revenant de cette possibilité.

"Il est temps pour moi d'y aller Masamune du rêve."

C'était cela, Yukimura était le vrai Yukimura qui faisait un rêve, ignorant qu'il était le vrai Masamune, donc

"Ah une prochaine fois, Yuki-chan."

Il pouvait le revoir autant de fois que son cœur le désirait, puisqu'ils avaient la capacité de partager ce monde...

"Ça m'a fait du bien de pouvoir te parler."

Ce monde deviendrait donc le leur.

"Quand tu veux."

Un monde sans barrière, rien que pour eux.

"Prend soins de toi."

Parce que pour l'instant, ils devaient tous deux revenir à la réalité...et dans cette réalité ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Masamune se mordit la lèvre en se sentant lui aussi comme tiré en arrière. Son instinct lui disait qu'il ne reverrait pas Yukimura aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu.

TBC

Okay, je sais que je me suis encore un peux épanché sur ce chapitre et qu'on a l'impression que l'histoire n'avance pas trop. Mais ces petits moments de remplissage son nécessaire aussi parfois ! C'est du développement de personnage.

Promis, il se passera plus de chose dans le prochain. Bye et merci encore d'avoir lu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, bref révéler tout les couples maintenant serait...**

**Disclaimers : Je crois qu'on aimerai tous posséder les droit sur Sengoku Basara, mais ce n'est pas mon cas**

**Dragon Tales Livre Deux**

**Partie 6**

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, tirant subitement Yukimura de son sommeil léger. Toujours en position allongée sur son futon, sa main saisie instinctivement sa lance posée à côté de lui qu'il brandit en direction de l'intrus.

Le ninja aux cheveux feuille d'automne leva les mains face à l'arme pointée devant lui, ayant l'air aussi surpris d'avoir trouvé le jeune tigre dans ses quartiers. Il ne recula pas pour autant, mais sa lèvre tremblota sous son semblant de sourire.

"Sasuke ? Tu n'annonces plus ta présence avant d'entrée maintenant ?" demanda Yukimura, retirant les dernières bribes de sommeil embrumant son œil en le frottant avec sa paume.

"Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à te trouver ici en plein milieu de la journée, Danna." se défendit le ninja.

Yukimura se redressa en position assise d'une traite, pliant ses genoux pour s'asseoir en lotus, le dos bien droit avant de s'exclamer :"Je nettoyais mes lances, mais je me suis assoupi !" il baissa la tête et regarda autour tout l'attirail qu'il avait posé autour de lui, le coton, l'huile de choji pour la lame et la poudre à récurer et le chiffon pour le bois verni.

Yukimura était d'ordinaire très soigneux et méthodique quand il prenait soin de ses lames, toujours est-il que la chambre à couché n'était pas vraiment le lieu approprié pour ce genre d'exercice, une chose que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

"La chef des servantes t'aurait fait la peau si tu avais taché le futon." dit-il en secouant la tête.

Que son maître se contente de lui répondre par un haussement d'épaules tandis qu'il s'affairait à ranger le désordre qu'il avait mis, alors que d'ordinaire il se serait insurgé contre lui-même et confondu en excuse lui rappela que l'état d'esprit actuel de Yukimura était sujet à préoccupation. Sasuke ferma promptement la porte derrière lui quand il entra dans la chambre, ne voulant pas que des oreilles indiscrètes puissent entendre la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec Yukimura.

La chambre de Yukimura ressemblait au genre de pièce auquel le jeune homme avait habitué son ninja. D'une taille assez grande mais toujours modeste et à la décoration sobre et spartiate, principalement parce que quand il s'emportait, on ne retrouvait plus Yukimura dans le désordre qu'il pouvait mettre. Quelques placards coulissants et une commode sur lequel était posé le résultat douteux de la dernière séance d'Ikebana de Yukimura. Son futon, qui n'était rangé à sa place que quand les servantes l'étendaient pour l'aérer, était couvert par une étoffe rouge vif décorée de l'emblème des Sanada en miniature rependu dessus.

"Tu t'es endormi parce que tu n'a pas fermé l'œil cette nuit, c'est bien ça ?"

Yukimura détourna le regard, un air honteux sur le visage quand il répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Ce n'était pas comme si Masamune avait pu disparaître de son esprit aussi vite. Il s'étonnait même encore d'avoir pu trouver un peux de repos.

Sasuke soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Yukimura semblait allé beaucoup mieux pourtant, même s'il n'avait pas pu être son confident la nuit dernière et que visiblement il avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil, tournant et retournant des pensées confuses dans son esprit. En le voyant il avait presque failli oublier la situation comme si le regard du jeune tigre montrait qu'il avait eu le déclic intérieur que Sasuke savait qu'il aurait tôt ou tard. Il n'était plus muet, plus vif et moins raide. Il poussa presque Sasuke à commencer à douter sa perception, ou bien Yukimura devenait meilleur à lui cacher ses émotions.

Pensant que son seigneur ne voudrait pas regarder dans ses yeux dans lesquels il pouvait lire comme dans un livre, il fixa son regard pailleté d'or sur l'un des ornements sobres du mur, une simple peinture à l'encre représentant les forêts d'Ueda. Il fut sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche mais Yukimura le devança.

"Pourquoi venir dans ma chambre si tu ne m'y cherchais pas ?" demanda-t-il inclinant la tête sur le côté. Son sourire taquin était sincère.

Cette fois ce fut Sasuke qui eux l'air légèrement honteux, relevant un sourcil face à la perspicacité de son maître qu'il croyait troublé. Pris la main dans le sac, il se gratta l'arrête du nez en avouant. "Je comptait chercher quelque chose et te le porter pour te remonter un peu le moral. " son regard perçant remarqua la boite en bois sculpté que Yukimura tenait entre ses mains, et ce n'était pas la boite contenant les outils d'entretien des lances du jeune tigre. "Mais je constate que vous m'avez devancé en ce qui concerne l'objet."

Il observa tandis que Yukimura caressa la boite du bout des doigts sans l'ouvrir, refusant de voir le contenu. "En fait je songeais à le jeter."

Sasuke se tourna rapidement vers son jeune maître, une lueur incrédule dans les yeux. Avait-il des hallucinations auditives où Yukimura venait-il de dire qu'il voulait jeter un précieux souvenir qu'il avait conservé et choyé avec attention depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Quand Sasuke avait pensé que Yukimura avait eu un déclic, il était loin de s'imaginer que c'était de ce genre-là.

"Mais je réalise que ce serait stupide de m'emporter comme ça. Je risquerai de le regretter plus tard" Yukimura sourit en ouvrant la boite, sortant le précieux petit peigne de son écrin.

"Pourquoi avoir voulu t'en débarrasser alors?" Sasuke réalisa tardivement que sa question dépassait un peu son statut.

Ce n'était pas comme si Yukimura s'était jamais soucié de leurs rangs respectifs lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Il tendit l'objet à Sasuke, il détacha ses longs cheveux, faisant comprendre à son ami ce qu'il attendait de lui sans aucun échange verbal. Il tourna le dos à Sasuke. Le ninja prit le peigne d'une main et une longue mèche châtain de l'autre. Il sentit un sourire nostalgique tirer au coin de ses lèvres, à quand remontait la dernière fois que Yukimura lui avait laissée faire ça ?

"C'est parce que je suis fou de rage. Mon sang bouillonne tellement... j'ai l'impression d'être Kiyohime." affirma Yukimura et même s'il ne pouvait voir son expression, Sasuke put jurer qu'il avait entendu la moue boudeuse dans sa voix.

Ne pouvant se retenir de lâcher un petit rire, il passa le peigne dans les longs cheveux soyeux, appréciant le contraste de la couleur châtain contre le rouge écarlate de la veste de Yukimura quand ils les laissaient retomber.

"Sauf que ce n'est pas toi qui risque de te transformer en dragon en premier." le choix de mot de Yukimura était amusant, surtout si Sasuke avait assumé correctement et le responsable de toute cette rage contenue. "Mais tu es différent de Kiyohime," Sasuke ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ce point, la colère de Yukimura n'était pas dirigée contre Masamune, mais contre lui-même, "...et puis ce foutu dragon est loin d'avoir la vertu d'un prêtre." ajouta-t-il

Les épaules de Yukimura se secouèrent d'un rire silencieux. "Si seulement il existait un moyen simple pour apprendre à gérer ce genre de sentiment. Ah mais même la méditation ne me calme pas." confia-t-il.

Sasuke haussa les épaules en oubliant une seconde que Yukimura ne pouvait pas le voir. Continuant de retirer quelques nœuds, il s'exprima. "C'est le combat de tout homme, où des femmes plutôt, peut-être qu'une fille amoureuse, je sais pas moi...j'aurai peut-être dû demander à Kasuga de venir ?" taquina-t-il, en tapotant l'épaule de Yukimura

Yukimura retourna vers lui un regard noir, seulement l'effet qu'il avait voulu y donner fut gâché par sa lèvre inférieure dépassant de manière infantile. "Je ne suis pas une fille et je suis certain qu'Oyakata-sama sera de meilleur conseil qu'elle." il se retourna et continua en marmonnant. "Je ne comprends pas cette femme, elle est amoureuse folle, et l'homme qu'elle aime lui renvoie visiblement ses sentiments, pourtant elle ne fait rien."

Ce n'était pas très gentil pour Kasuga, pensa Sasuke, Yukimura aura déjà un kunai entre les deux yeux si elle avait entendu ça. "Yare, yare." fit Sasuke, levant les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune tigre laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude quand il laissa retomber ses épaules pour laisser Sasuke continuer sa tâche. " Malgré tous mes efforts pour qu'il voit la vérité en face...et même s'il refuse toujours de m'écouter, je sais que je lui pardonnerai, c'est plus fort que moi. Même si je sais que cela m'en coûtera à la longue ".

Entendre ces paroles forma en réalité comme une boule dans son estomac. Yukimura avait devant lui une chance de pouvoir se tirer de cette relation conflictuelle pendant qu'il en était encore temps, mais il préférait jeter cette chance. Une partie de lui avait toujours détesté Date Masamune, cette même partie de lui qui lui répétait sans cesse que cet homme ne méritait pas l'affection de Yukimura...ça le rendait malade de voir comment il se comportait avec lui...mais il ne dit rien...parce qu'une autre partie de lui savait qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi courageux que Yukimura s'il avait été à sa place. Avec le temps il avait au moins gagné du respect envers le dragon et bien qu'il l'avait toujours habilement dissimulé, ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué. De plus il ne pouvais nier qu'il n'avait jamais vu son maître aussi heureux que ces deux dernières années. S'assurer que cela dure était juste trop épuisant.

"Tu n'y peux rien." lui accorda Sasuke.

"Il est stupide, borné, il refuse de voir que je ne fais cela que pour son bien, amer quand tout ne va pas dans son sens... mais il est Date Masamune, comment Sanada Yukimura pourrait-il oublier ses sentiments pour son plus grand rival. Oui je sais qu'il me fera souffrir encore et encore. Je sais aussi qu'avec lui chaque bon moment vaux cent fois les mauvais. Ce doit être comme cela que nous fonctionnons. Et puis, je refuse de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Si je ne peux pas l'oublier, lui non plus ne m'oubliera pas." continua Yukimura, vidant enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

"L'amour et la haine son parfois séparés par un voile très fin." Sasuke tira un peux fort sur les cheveux de Yukimura en pensant à cela, le cercle alternant souffrance et bonheur dans lequel son ami s'était engagé...dans lequel il s'était lui aussi engagé. "J'adorerai voir les enfants de Kojûro...mais en même temps, cela signera le jour où il ne sera plus à moi. J'avais cru l'avoir oublié une fois, et il m'a poursuivi avec tant d'acharnement qu'il m'en à pas fallu beaucoup pour céder...moi qui sais très bien qu'une relation entre hommes ne mène nulle part... Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un." L'ambiance avait fait parler Sasuke plus que de raison, il s'en voulu presque de tourner le sujet vers lui.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de passer le peigne dans les cheveux de Yukimura assez longtemps pour que celui-ci se soit rattaché les cheveux et tourné vers lui. "Alors je ferais bien de te demander conseil à toi. "

Le ninja brun roux agita soudainement les mains devant lui en signe de défense. "Ah, non, non, non !" il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation digne de jeunes filles, c'était bien trop humiliant. Déjà qu'il venait ouvertement d'admettre son amour pour un homme, il n'allait pas mettre un autre coup dur à sa virilité, "Je veux dire, je ne suis pas impartial moi. Il est dans mon intérêt que tu te réconcilies avec le dragon borgne le plus vite possible." c'était vrai, il y avait ça aussi.

"Oh..." compris Yukimura. "Mais je ne t'empêcherai pas de revoir Kojûro." tenta-t-il.

Sasuke soupira en secouant la tête face à la naïveté de son maître. "ça reste un général ennemi. Et même comme ça je ne peux me résoudre à commettre un tel acte de trahison. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que ses sentiments ne sont pas aussi fort que les miens et qu'il me fasse prisonnier."

Devant le visage en proie au doute que lui montra le jeune tigre, Sasuke revint sur son affirmation. "Quoi que venant de lui ce serait plutôt pour s'assurer que je ne trahisse plus mon seigneur en venant le voir en douce. Il est si droit dans ses bottes."

Yukimura se remit à sourire. "Il lui faut bien ça, il s'occupe de Masamune depuis son enfance."

A ces mots Sasuke eut du mal à dissimuler son rire puisque que l'autre jeune laissa aller le sien alors qu'il était très communicatif. Yukimura s'arrêta de rire une seconde pour imiter le visage très sérieux de Kojûro et avec une voix faussement grave dire. "Masamune-sama, je vous conjure d'arrêter cela immédiatement. Ce genre de comportement n'est pas approprié." il rit derrière sa main en attendant la réponse de Sasuke qu'il était certain d'avoir obtenu. Comme il avait honte de se moquer ainsi du vassal de Masamune...mais combien cela était amusant.

Sasuke explosa maintenant franchement de rire et enchaîna lui aussi en imitant les gestes d'un enfant capricieux. Il dit d'une voix faussement aiguë, exagérant ses gestes. "Je fais ce que je veux ! Je suis le futur roi des dragons." moqua-t-il.

Les deux hommes partirent dans un fou rire, Yukimura se tenant les côtes tellement le sien était puissant. L'imitation de Sasuke avait été si parfaite, c'était tout à fait le Masamune de son enfance qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. C'était toujours un peu le cas aujourd'hui, seulement les épreuves de la vie lui avaient donné de grandes leçons et pour cela Yukimura remerciait le ciel, même si elles avaient toutes eu leurs lots de malheurs et que le jeune tigre aurait préférer que son ex-amant n'ait pas tant à souffrir pour apprendre dans sa vie.

Et maintenant il lui infligeait une blessure de plus...

Cette pensée calma quelque peut le fou rire de Yukimura qui, du bout de ses doigts gantés, essuya les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux. "Merci d'être là Sasuke. Je me sens un peux mieux maintenant, vraiment."

"Je ne serai pas un véritable ami sinon." lui dit Sasuke en posant une main sur son épaule.

Un silence reposant suivit pendant lequel les deux hommes firent le point avec leur état d'esprit. Mais Sasuke savait que laissé Yukimura réfléchir trop longtemps n'était pas une bonne chose... et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait passer toute la journée avec Yukimura non plus, il avait toujours son travail de ninja qui l'attendait.

"Oyakata-sama te ménage-t-il toujours ?" demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence.

Yukimura serra les poings. "Il me confine à des tâches mineur. J'ai même dû aider en cuisine mais ils ont fini par me renvoyer parce que je ne faisais que grignoter dans les plats. Et en plus il s'occupe lui même des affaires d'Ueda. J'ai un chagrin d'amour pas une blessure de guerre." dit-il avec un peu de vexation dans la voix.

"Ah, pour un homme sage comme Oyakata-sama, cela doit être la même chose." fit Sasuke avec un geste dédaigneux de la main, cherchant à montrer à Yukimura qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire.

"J'ai du temps libre alors je comptais en profiter pour aller voir l'état du vieux sanctuaire des Sanada dans la forêt." il ne restait plus à Yukimura que de trouver un moyen de s'occuper par lui-même, l'inaction ce n'était pas pour lui.

"Celui qui a brûlé quand la foudre est tombée dessus ?" Sasuke ne s'étonna même pas que son seigneur ne cherche pas à profiter du repos que lui octroyait Takeda et utilise plutôt son temps pour s'occuper d'affaire peut urgente. Yukimura avait toujours été un hyperactif.

"Oui, il faut toujours que j'évalue les dégâts et que je décide si ça vaux la peine qu'il soit reconstruit, c'est un tout petit temple et plus grand monde ne s'y rend." Yukimura sembla pensif.

"Il est dans ta famille depuis si longtemps, ça serait dommage." affirma Sasuke.

Le brun aux cheveux longs se redressa et s'étira un bon coup, avant de répondre enfin à son ami. "L'ancienne époque des Sanada est révolue Sasuke."

Pour une fois, le ninja ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En réalité le temple des Sanada était quelque chose de très petit. Pas plus de quatre murs de bois sur des pilotis couvert par un toit ne pouvant guère abriter qu'une personne à la fois en son sein. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à intérieur à idolâtrer qu'une statue d'un dieu local dont Yukimura avait oublié le nom, il s'était avec le temps davantage tourné vers la religion bouddhiste, même si sa famille était de tradition shintoïste.

Le petit temple se situait assez profondément dans la forêt. Un petit chemin forestier entretenu par les domestiques reliait le reliait à la forteresse, peux de gens s'y rendaient encore. Et ce petit nombre avait complètement cessé de venir suite à un violent orage de changement de saison, qui avait précédé le départ du jeune tigre pour Oshu. La foudre s'était abattu sur la forêt et le feu avait détruit une partie du petit bosquet qui abritait le temple.

Déjà que le temple avait une allure décrépite la dernière fois que Yukimura l'avait vu. Il ne restait guère qu'une ruine en partie noircie et carbonisée, dont le toit s'était à moitié effondré, la poutre principale tenant toujours un petit morceau tenant sur le seul mur qui semblait intact. Les arbres calcinés autour non plus ne payaient pas de mine, cette partie de la forêt mettra sûrement des années à se remettre, heureusement que l'incendie ne s'était pas étendu.

Avec un soupir, Yukimura s'avança vers l'amas de bois, pour voir s'il ne restait pas quelque chose à sauver à l'intérieur. Il souleva ce qui restait de la porte, voyant très bien que la statue à l'intérieur avait été percuté par un morceau de toit tombé. Impossible d'évaluer pleinement si l'objet était récupérable sans rentré à l'intérieur de la ruine. Ce que le jeune tigre entrepris en commençant à bougé les débris de la porte.

"Je vois... il semblerait que les voix de la nature soient impénétrables, où peut-être cela n'est-il pas dû au hasard ? Serait-ce véritablement une coïncidence ou une force supérieure nous imposerait-elle cette épreuve à nous autres simples mortels ?"

Une voix soudaine le fit se retourner, réagissant sur son instinct, Yukimura détacha ses lances de son dos, les brandissant en défense devant lui.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Que faite vous ici ? ce temple est privé."

L'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui, le fixa longuement semblant totalement ignoré la menace potentielle que représentait le samouraï s'il ne lui répondait pas. Il préféra tourner son regard vers les restes du temple.

"Le tonneau de sake qu'abritait ce temple est-il intacte ?" demanda l'homme.

Fronçant les sourcils face à effronterie d'un tel personnage, Yukimura prit le temps de regarder l'intrus plus en détail. C'était un homme à d'âge mûr à la posture et l'allure élégante, d'une taille assez grande, il avait des cheveux noirs de jet attaché en queue haute de samouraï, quelques mèches banches montraient qu'il n'était pas si jeune, deux d'entre elles avaient été élégamment placé sur le côté de sa coiffure, lui donnant un air d'homme sage et sérieux. Il avait une barbe taillée de façon unique avec juste deux petite traînée de chaque côté remontant sur ses joues. Il portait sur lui une armure légère noire et jaune avec un long manteau asymétrique d'un noir et d'un blanc parfaitement séparés par-dessus. Il portait également un long katana rangé dans un très beau fourreau noir et jaune à sa gauche.

"J'ai des doutes quant à savoir si je devrais me sentir flatter ou outrer d'être dévisagé ainsi." lança l'homme.

Yukimura tressaillit, quelque chose dans la voix de cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, il se sentait oppressé. "La politesse voudrais que vous répondiez d'abord à ma question." lui rétorqua le jeune homme, serrant toujours ses lances entre ses mains.

D'un pas lent, l'homme s'approcha de lui, une main dans le dos, il regarda Yukimura de ses yeux gris, un petit sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres quand il répondit. "Il est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû poser une telle question alors que la réponse évidente se tien devant moi. Dit moi jeune homme, t'ai tu sentis diffèrent ces derniers temps ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé, sa main apparente frottant son étrange barbe.

Le jeune tigre eut un geste de recul tandis que l'homme continuait de s'approcher de lui, il pointa sa lance devant lui, la lame se présentant à quelques centimètres du torse de son assaillant. "Je vous ai posé une question en premier, déclinez votre identité !" rugit pratiquement Yukimura, l'impatience l'emportant sur son sang froid.

"Connaître mon nom n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Tu viendras me trouver bien assez tôt, comme les autres, je me demande quel est ton rêve à toi." l'homme secoua la tête négativement.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un seul battement de paupières pour que Yukimura ne le perde de vu, une seule seconde qui vit son souffle se couper et un vent de panique fuser dans son sang au moment où il prit conscience que la main de l'homme venait de lui agripper la mâchoire. Yukimura gémit de douleur en sentant quelque chose de pointu traverser la peau fine de sa joue. Les sourcils froncés, il jeta un regard noir à son agresseur qui resserrait de plus en plus sa prise sur lui, cherchant à le faire plier pour qu'il penche la tête en arrière.

Quel genre de tordu avait des épines accrochées au bout de ses gants ? Ce fut tout ce qui passa à travers l'esprit de Yukimura quand il laissa une ses lances tombées au sol pour venir essayer de déloger la main de l'homme avec la sienne. Griffant et grattant le poignet de son assaillant.

"Lâchez...moi." gémit-il avec difficulté. C'était étrange. Il était comme paralysé. Il avait l'impression de peser une tonne et lutter contre cet homme lui donnait la sensation de soulever une montagne à la force d'un seul bras.

"Chut, ça ne sera pas long." lui fit l'homme avant de lui tirer brutalement les cheveux pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière. "Laisse-moi voir."

Yukimura ouvrit grand les yeux pour jeter un regard noir, il ne sentait aucune aura meurtrière et ne considérait pas ses jours en danger, toujours est-il que la fierté du jeune tigre se trouvait également malmenée de se faire ainsi diriger comme une marionnette.

L'homme plongea son regard dans le sien et pendant un instant, Yukimura se trouva apaisé, comme envoûté, son souffle reprit un rythme normal et son corps sembla vidé de toutes sensation superflue. Tout cela en une seconde à peine, Yukimura n'eut pas d'autre choix que de cesser de resister.

"Oh...tu es très spécial en effet, bien plus que les autres. Ta marque est la plus belle que j'ai vue jusqu'ici...tu aurais donc hérité de la plus forte ? Quelle ironie...une âme si pure, je n'aurais jamais cru en voir une survivante dans ce monde perverti . Un vrai trésor, et pourtant quelle hypocrisie avec tout le sang que je vois sur tes mains..." marmonna l'homme.

"Qu'est-ce que- ?" questionna Yukimura.

Mais sa voix n'avait aucun intérêt pour l'homme qui reprit son monologue en ignorant toujours le plus jeune. "Quel dommage de voir cela disparaître, hum mais ainsi va la nature humaine, je suppose. Chaque chose, même la plus belle est tôt ou tôt perverti par la pourriture et revient à la poussière qui l'a vu naître. Enfin, elle aura bien du mal avec une telle pureté si on ne lui donne pas un petit coup de pouce."

Promptement l'homme apposa sa main libre sur le front de Yukimura et même à travers son bandeau, la brûlure que lui infligea son geste le fit instantanément grogner d'une douleur éprouvante. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que son souffle ne se perde et que ses yeux se ferment. Sans plus d'égard, l'homme mystérieux le laissa retomber inerte au sol, et s'en repartit comme il était venu par la forêt.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kojûro. Come in. " fit Masamune en relevant la tête de son rouleau uniquement au moment où son vassal entra dans son bureau.

"Nous avons trouvé les espions, Masamune-sama. Ou plutôt devrai-je dire, les enfants les ont trouvés."

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de Masamune. Il avait promis d'offrir ce qu'il voulait à Ranmaru et Itsuki pour les remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui, et maintenant les gamin en rajoutaient en coinçant pour lui les foutus espions d'Hanbei qui avaient balancé comme un toutou sur sa relation privée avec Yukimura avant d'intervertir la lettre de Kojûro. Vraiment, il allait finir par ne plus savoir comment les remercier.

"Ils ont parlé ? " dit-il, regrettant presque de ne pas lui-même avoir pu prendre part à l'interrogatoire.

"Précisément, Masamune-sama." Kojûro eut lui aussi un sourire qui se dessina, sa main se portant sur son sabre en sachant instinctivement ce que son seigneur choisirait par la suite.

"So it means, je crois qu'il va falloir que l'un de nous deux aille prévenir les gars qu'on va repartir botter des culs."

TBC

Alice : De rien. L'intrigue ce dévoile un peu plus...ou pas. Enfin Masamune va être bien occupé, mais il trouvera bien du temps pour allé rendre une petite visite à Yukimura, même si ce n'est qu'en rêve.

Voilà voilà. A la revoyure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, bref révéler tout les couples maintenant serait...**

**Disclaimers : Je crois qu'on aimerai tous posséder les droit sur Sengoku Basara, mais ce n'est pas mon cas**

**Dragon Tales Livre Deux**

**Partie 7**

Les feuilles de Ginkyo tombèrent à ses pieds en tournoyant dans le vent, un vent de victoire. Tandis qu'il descendait les marches de granite qui menaient au grand temple du palais. Mitsunari savait que ce même vent le porterait, les ailes dans son dos ne se déployaient que pour le seigneur Hideyoshi et son seigneur l'avait sollicité pour la plus grande des tâches.

Mitsunari était fier, il avait presque envie de sourire face à la pleine confiance que lui accordait son seigneur. Tant d'années il avait espéré et lutté pour cette reconnaissance.

Demain il marcherait sur le siège d'Odawara et mettre enfin un terme à celui-ci, apportant avec lui le vent de la victoire et de l'honneur pour son clan. Il n'avait rien à craindre, il serait victorieux, il foulerait du pied le décadent clan Hojo qui refusait encore de quitter cette époque qui n'était plus la leur, non c'était l'époque des Toyotomi et il allait être une pièce maîtresse de cette nouvelle ère.

"Mitsunari."

Comme à son agaçant habitude, la voix de Ieyasu le tira de sa contemplation. Le jeune homme solaire était lui en direction du temple, gravissant actuellement les imposantes marches.

"Ieyasu." le jeune homme lunaire le salua d'un hochement de tête.

Ieyasu sembla d'abord vouloir parler avec lui mais se ravisa, préférant reprendre son ascension en direction du temple. Il dépassa Mitsunari, lui tournant maintenant le dos. Ce ne fut pas son attitude étrange qui piqua la curiosité de Mitsunari mais bel et bien le sourire triste qu'il affichait.

"Tu dois être fier que le seigneur Hideyoshi t'ai confié à toi et à toi seul la tâche d'affronter ton ancien mentor." c'était plus une affirmation donnée sur le ton d'un ordre qu'un conseil ou une constatation.

Ieyasu se figea et prit quelques secondes avant de cette fois tourné un sourire radieux vers son ami. "C'est un véritable honneur. Je me dois de prié pour une victoire." Ieyasu préféra partir sur ce sujet, sachant que c'était très vraisemblablement ce que Mitsunari venait de faire.

Mitsunari hocha la tête et émit un grognement d'approbation. "Nous sommes l'élite du clan Toyotomi, je suis ravi que tu sois son général."

Ieyasu se trouva un peu pris de court par un tel compliment, la bonne humeur chez Mitsunari était quelque chose d'aussi rare qu'une éclipse. Mais sa joie fut rapidement gâchée par l'idée que ce qui rendait son ami si enjoué était la perspective d'une nouvelle bataille... une de plus qui allait très certainement être un véritable bain de sang.

"Je le suis moi aussi Mitsunari. Je suis heureux d'être ton ami." dit-il avec plus de sincérité.

Quand un sourire éphémère s'afficha sur les lèvres de Mitsunari, Ieyasu s'en trouva comme subjugué, il se perdit un instant dans les yeux en amande de l'argenté, ne percevant pas en lui la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour continuer à parler. Agissant sous l'impulsion, il empoigna les bords de la veste de Mitsunari et joignit leurs lèvres. Son baiser n'était ni pressant ni fougueux, un simple contact qui n'avait rien de sexuel, un échange amoureux des plus doux.

Le général d'argent n'en demanda pas plus, attendant sans bougé qu'Ieyasu en ai fini, il répondit à peine au baiser et quand le brun le libéra enfin il put prendre la parole.

"Tu feras toi aussi honneur au seigneur Hideyoshi, j'en suis certain." affirma-t-il et sans plus attendre, il fit volte-face et continua à descendre les escaliers.

Ieyasu aimerait en être aussi sûr. Il n'osait mentir à Mitsunari en disant qu'il allait prier pour la victoire car il allait en réalité méditer à la recherche d'une réponse. Une réponse que depuis longtemps son cœur avait trouvée, une réponse qui demeurait cachée derrière un regard perçant couleur olive et un corps laiteux et souple, derrière une voix prenante et enivrante, tellement douce quand elle était chargée de plaisir. Un homme à la personnalité tellement claire et à la fois obscure, un homme dont il avait plaisir à découvrir une nouvelle facette à chaque journée qui s'écoulait

Demain, Ieyasu allait se rendre sur les terres de Kai et affronter Shingen pour lui montrer sa force et le fruit de son enseignement. Le tigre en lui rugissait à cette seule perspective. Il n' y allait en aucune façon pour la gloire de Toyotomi. Quelque chose, la terre, le vent, les éléments autour de lui criaient que tout cela allait changer, voler en éclat, qu'il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face plus longtemps.

Le général solaire c'était depuis trop longtemps endormi, caché derrière des idéaux confortables tant qu'ils étaient portés par quelqu'un d'autres.

Il ne gravissait pas ses marches jusqu'au temple, il sombrait dans un abîme plus profond encore...

Oooooooooooooooo

"Yukimura ? Hé, Yukimura ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?"

Le jeune tigre cligna rapidement des yeux, revenant soudainement à la réalité, il rencontra le visage renfrogné de son ninja.

"Tu penses encore au dragon borgne ? Je t'ai trouvé très absent aujourd'hui." demanda le brun roux, se grattant l'arrête du nez.

"Hein ? Non ! " Yukimura secoua rapidement la tête en négation. "Je veux dire, oui, j'y pense souvent, mais ce n'est pas la question, mon cœur est un peu plus en paix depuis notre conversation." affirma Yukimura pour se défendre.

"Alors quoi ? Ça fait cinq minutes que je te dis de préparer tes armes ! L'armée de Tokugawa nous attend sur le versant sud d'Ueda, de l'autre côté de la plaine. Oyakata-sama est déjà sur place. "

Yukimura se redressa vivement, attrapant au passage ses lances qu'il fit tournoyer pour échauffer ses poignets. "Pardonne-moi Sasuke ! J'ai effectivement été distrait." Sans plus attendre, Yukimura se précipita dans la cour, mais avant de franchir la porte, il se tourna tout de même vers son compagnon d'armes.

"Je ne sais pas Sasuke...j'ai l'impression... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment." il fit part du soudain changement qui affectait son cœur et son esprit, éteignant pratiquement la flamme du combat qui venait de s'allumer en lui.

Le ninja haussa simplement les épaules. "C'est un combat entre rivaux, du même genre qui ceux qui opposent régulièrement Oyakata-sama et le seigneur Kenshin. Que pourrait-il arriver de pire qu'une défaite ?" le rassura Sasuke.

Retrouvant un semblant de sourire face à la véracité de l'affirmation de Sasuke, également porté par l'idée qu'une vraie bataille ferait le plus grand bien à son âme de guerrier. Yukimura s'élança, brandissant sa lance au-dessus de sa tête.

"Alors qu'est qu'on attend ! Oyaaakaaaataaaaa-saaammmmaaa !" hurla-t-il en se précipitant dans la cour du château.

"Yare, yare." fit Sasuke qui ne pouvait que le suivre en secouant la tête.

Oooooooooooooooo

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, l'océan avait toujours occupé une grande place dans le cœur de Motonari. Il aimait le bruit apaisant du flux et reflux des vagues, le tangage d'un navire lancé dans le vent, le bruissement sec des voiles qui se tendaient, l'odeur du bois verni attaqué par le sel de mer, l'air marin, la navigation en général. Aussi, pour lui, construire un palais qui s'étendait sur la mer était devenu sa plus grande envie voire une nécessité pour son cœur.

Mais là maintenant, il était incapable d'apprécier le petit plaisir qu'il avait d'être sur un navire d'exception, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsque Motochika était impliqué d'ailleurs. Parce que c'était entièrement la faute du pirate s'il ne voulait pas sortir de sa cabine et profiter de la brise marine, parce que c'était entièrement à cause du grand oni aux yeux bleus s'il était préoccupé à cet instant. Enfin surtout à cause de ce qui s'était passé à Oshu...et parce que Motochika semblait l'éviter. Il lui avait prêté sa cabine et revenait dormir bien après que Motonari est trouvé le sommeil pour partir bien avant qu'il en sorte, cela devenait vexant à force. Et tout cela Motonari savait que c'était uniquement parce qu'il passait tout son temps avec son invité dont il se serait bien passé.

Déjà que Motonari n'appréciait pas grand monde, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il portait Maeda Keiji dans son cœur. Pourtant il appréciait les personnes avec un grand franc parlé d'ordinaire, ces personnes ne te poignardaient jamais dans le dos sans que ce soit évident sur leur visage. Le fait était que tout ce qui détournait Motochika de sa personne alors qu'ils n'étaient censés être que tous les deux était quelque chose de mauvais.

Debout face au grand bureau de bois qui se trouvait dans la cabine du capitaine, son talon frappant régulièrement le sol dans un geste nerveux, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de regarder les quelques plans et schéma de constructions étranges qu'avait laissé là son hôte. Il plissa les yeux face à un schéma d'arme particulièrement inventif qui pourrait bien lui poser des problèmes à lui s'il continuait à affronter son amant sur qui pouvait avoir l'usage de la mer qui séparait leurs deux territoires.

On frappa soudainement à la porte de la cabine, pris sur le fait il retourna rapidement s'asseoir sur un divan à côté du lit, ramassant le livre inintéressant qu'il avait jusqu'ici fait semblant de lire.

"Entrez," fini-t-il par répondre

Les gonds de la porte protestèrent vivement quand elle fut ouverte d'un coup de pied.

"Quelle rudesse. Enfin je devrai m'estimer heureux que tu frappes avant d'entrer dans ta propre cabine." ne put s'empêcher de commenter Motonari en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, livre toujours ouvert en main.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, d'une j'ai les mains pleines et de deux depuis le temps je sais que tu me serais tombé dessus si je n'avais pas frappé, et je suis assez galant envers toi pour le faire." répondit tout simplement Motochika, montrant les deux plateaux argentés qu'il tenait dans ses mains. "Le repas de sa seigneurie." ajouta-t-il avec une fausse révérence.

Motonari releva le menton en soufflant, regardant le pirate pousser les plans de son bureau pour y poser les plateaux ne se souciant pas du fait que la moitié des rouleaux avaient fini au sol.

"Je n'ai pas faim." affirma le plus petit, bien décider à faire payer Motochika son manque d'attention envers lui.

Motochika tourna son œil bleu droit sur lui, "Il faudra bien que tu manges, tu n'a pas pris un seul repas depuis qu'on a quitté Oshu. Le cuisinier a préparé ça rien que pour toi, regarde."

Le pirate retira le couvercle du plateau sous le regard glacial de Motonari, n'approuvant pas du tout l'utilisation de cette vaisselle du continuant que Motochika affectionnait. "Ton cuisinier n'a aucun raffinement, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir d'une intoxication." Il fallut attendre que les effluves du plat délicieusement préparé parviennent à son nez pour que son propre corps le trahisse et qu'un gargouillement sonore ne sorte de son abdomen.

Motochika pouffa, tentant de dissimuler son rire, il prit une chaise et s'installa à son bureau, ouvrant le deuxième plateau. "Allons, ne te prive pas, je te rappelle que j'ai pris un cuisinier de chez toi en plus." le pirate prit entre ses doigts en paire de baguettes sculptées.

Le kitsune se sentit rougir en entendant cette affirmation, il avait complètement oublié que l'une des conditions pour qu'il voyage avec Motochika jusqu'à Oshu était qu'une partie de son personnel, dont l'un de ses cuisiniers, devait se trouver à bord. A contre cœur, il se releva, s'avançant vers le plateau de nourriture avec un grand soupir. L'oni aux cheveux d'argent afficha un large sourire quand il se releva pour lui trouver une chaise.

Le regard de Motonari dévia sur l'un des rouleau resté sur le bureau, justement le plan qu'il était en train d'observé juste avant d'être interrompu par le pirate. Son regard se fit plus mauvais et il ne put se retenir de faire part du fond de sa pensée. "C'est avec ça que tu comptes repousser mes navires ?"

Motochika fonça les sourcils, suivant le regard de Motonari. "Il faut bien que je repousse tes navires vu qu'il continue à attaquer les miens sans distinction." commenta-t-il.

Motonari eut un geste de recul. "Ce sont _mes_ navires de commerce que tes hommes pillent dans _mes_ eaux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me satisfais au lit quand cela t'arrange que je vais laisser libre cours à tes exactions, pirate !" gronda le renard.

Motochika frappa brusquement du poing sur le bureau. Prenant une grande inspiration pour reprendre son calme. "Tes eaux ? Depuis quand toute la mer de seto t'appartient-elle ? J'ai appris à être patient avec toi Môri, mais là tu me pousses à bout. C'est le plan d'une machine a vapeur pour irriguer les cultures. Mon peuple aussi a besoin de se nourrir...mais visiblement tu l'ignores puisque tu laisses rarement les navires qui passent dans _tes _eaux venir jusqu'à Shikoku."

Et sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea vers la porte, Motonari comprit que s'il franchissait le seuil, il ne lui adresserait plus la parole le restant du voyage et peut être plus longtemps encore, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, même s'il n'était pas désolé de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il empoigna le biceps du plus grand et ouvrit la bouche une première fois sans savoir quoi dire pour le retenir, pas question qu'il lui présente des excuses. Finalement, il baissa la tête, sentant ses oreilles de renard venir se coucher sur le sommet de son crâne avant de dire la première chose qu'il avait sur le cœur.

"Maeda avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il disait que tes prises ne t'intéressaient plus après que tu les ait obtenues. Cela faisait un moment que je l'avais remarqué. Ce n'est plus comme avant nous deux. Avant tu m'aurais plaqué contre le mur et embrassé pour me faire taire."

Il sentit la main ganté de son amant venir lui caresser la joue, cherchant à lui faire remonter le menton. Motonari le laissa faire, son regard brun rencontrant le regard azur du pirate.

"Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour ou je t'ai vu dans ce jardin, toute la journée je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'observer le moindre détail de toi. Comment tu remettais tes mèches soyeuses derrière tes oreilles en te concentrant, comment tes adorables orteils se tortillaient quand tu lissais un passage déplaisant ou au contraire, comment tes yeux pétillaient et tes petites oreilles rousses se redressaient quand tu lissait un passage plaisant. J'ai eu plus de dix ans pour apprendre à t'aimer Motonari, ce n'est pas parce que tu retournes finalement ses sentiments que je vais les oublier."

Motonari se reposa dans la caresse de Motochika, appréciant la sincérité dans son regard et la douceur de ses mots, pourtant une partie de lui criait au mensonge, lui disant que Motochika allait encore une fois réussir à se jouer de lui et qu'il était en train de se jeter volontairement dans le piège...si seulement, si seulement il avait la force de se débarrasser définitivement de lui, si seulement il pouvait faire disparaître cet homme de sa vie.

Des plans se formulaient déjà rapidement dans son esprit, un monde sans cette gêne qu'était le pirate, le repos que son esprit finirait par enfin trouver, une façon de se débarrasser de lui sans se salir les mains... parce qu'il savait très bien...

"Cela ne vient pas de toi Motonari...j'ai juste...d'autres préoccupations." continua Motochika.

Parce que le kitsune savait depuis le début que le pirate avait gagné, ses plans détruis avant même d'avoir germé et qu'il gagnerait toujours parce qu'il était incapable de renoncer à l'aimer, incapable de ne pas le croire. S'il devait être responsable de la disparition de son amant, son cœur s'éteindrait avec...mais un seigneur n'avait pas besoin de cela pour régner, non ?

Motochika l'attira à lui le serrant contre son large torse, il plongea son nez dans sa chevelure, passant la main qui ne tenait pas la taille fine de Motonari dans ses mèches chocolat.

La main de Motonari dont il avait retiré le gant de cuir pour sentir les pages du livre sous ses doigts entra en contact avec la peau halée du pirate sur son torse dénudé. Sous son oreille il pouvait sentir battre un cœur, un cœur affolé qui battait rapidement sous l'amour qu'il portait. Un cœur vivant, vibrant...Motonari laissa échapper un soupir laborieux et douloureux, comment pouvait-il en arriver à souhaiter que ce cœur cesse de battre ?

"Je veux seulement te protéger." murmura l'oni de façon presque inaudible, ses mots étouffés par les cheveux de son bien-aimé.

Motonari eut vite fait de comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre cette phrase mais sa curiosité le poussait à en savoir plus, il s'éloigna du torse de Motochika.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Une expression douloureuse troubla soudainement les traits de Motochika puisqu'il savait maintenant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans dire toute la vérité.

"Capitaine ! Navire hostile en vue ! Ils arment leurs canons !"

Un seul regard furtivement échangé entre les deux hommes et chacun se précipita dans des directions opposées, Motochika sur le pont, tandis que Motonari enfilait son équipement et ramassait sa lame circulaire.

Motochika rejoignit Keiji qui se tenait à l'arrière du bateau la main posé au-dessus de ses yeux pour lui procurer l'ombre lui permettant de mieux voir leur poursuivant. "Ils portent le drapeau des Saika." affirma-t-il en voyant Motochika arrivé.

Le premier mat de Motochika avait le visage d'une pâleur de mort quand il fit le rapport de la situation à son capitaine. "Trois navires, deux sur nos flancs et un à l'arrière mon capitaine."

Il semblait que les rouages tournaient rapidement dans l'esprit de Motochika. "Merde, ils ont été engagé par Toyotomi." affirma-t-il.

"Des mercenaires ?" demanda Keiji.

"Les meilleurs qui soient." reprit Motonari quand il arriva à leur niveau. "C'est-ce que je craignais. Hanbei n'aime pas perdre du temps on dirais." dit-il, terminant d'ajuster son casque sur sa tête.

La faction Saika était connue pour cela, sa grande puissance en matière d'arme a feu et en poudre à canon, leur tendance à suivre qui mettrait le prix jusqu'à terminaison du contrat. Il savait bien sur ce que tout le monde savait sur eux et savait surtout qu'ils étaient à craindre.

"On va les semer, ce navire est fait pour la vitesse, pas le combat." Motochika entra rapidement en action. "Toutes les voiles dehors ! Cap plein sud, armé les canons arrière !" lança-t-il.

Avec un cri de ralliement, tout l'équipage entra en action pour obéir aux ordres de leur capitaine. Opérant comme une seule main, une opération bien huilées et rapide de ses hommes familiarisés avec ce navire par des mois de ensembles à navigué avec.

"Ils nous nous laisseront jamais rentrer en paix ! Tu veux donc être lâche et fuir ?" cria Motonari, empoignant fortement les bords de sa lame.

Pour toute réponse, le visage jusqu'ici confiant de Motochika se brisa et il laissa échapper des jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres sous les yeux médusés des deux autres samouraïs, des mots que même Motonari n'avait jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche, une colère sourde grondant en lui.

Il lui fallut une grande inspiration pour se calmer, mais un soupçon de cette rage transparaissait toujours quand il répondit à Motonari.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Tu crois que ça ne me peine pas. Toyotomi veut ma peau depuis un moment déjà et j'ai jamais fui devant une invitation comme celle là. Je sais pourtant voir un combat perdu quand j'en vois un, je suis téméraire mais pas suicidaire."

Motonari ne sut pas quoi répondre. "J'espère au moins que tu as une idée en tête. Ne compte pas sur moi pour trouvé comment sauver ta peau."

"Comment on-t-il fait pour savoir où nous étions, capitaine ?" intervint le premier mat.

"Ils nous ont encerclé si vite, " répliqua Keiji. "

Motochika n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un boulet sifflant frôla leur navire, projetant une vague qui arrosa le pont. Un tir de visée, s'ils ne réagissaient pas vite, le prochain sera pour eux.

"Bon sang ! Armez ces foutus canons et tirez une bordée bande d'enfoirés ! Ou il est ce vent de merde !" lança Motochika.

Motonari siffla devant tant d'incompétence. "ils vont tirer une salve par le côté maintenant."

"Je le sais ! Retourne en cabine si tu n'es venu que pour m'emmerder !" Motochika lui souffla littéralement dessus tel un vent de colère.

Jamais Motonari ne l'avait vu perde son sang-froid comme ça, il ne reconnaissait plus Motochika, ce n'était pas là le pirate souriant qui lui rendait chacun de ses coups portés avec une grande précision et qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était inégalable sur les flots. Keiji semblait tout aussi étonné que lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il participait à ce genre de bataille à bord d'un navire piloté par l'oni, même si l'adversaire était habituellement Motonari. Jamais il n'avait vu Motochika comme ça, quelque chose n'allait pas et ce quelque chose risquait de leur coûter la vie à tous

"Motochika ?" tenta le vagabond. Il essaya de poser une main sur son épaule.

Le pirate explosa soudainement dans un hurlement de douleur aussi bref qu'intense, tombant à genoux sous le contrecoup. Il porta ses deux mains à son visage cachant son seul œil visible. Son corps fut secoué de tremblements tandis qu'il retenait des grognements et gémissement plaintifs.

"Putain...pas maintenant. Hijiki, mes médicaments, dans ma cabine, vite." gronda-t-il entre deux respirations.

Le kitsune sentit l'adrénaline jaillir soudainement dans ses veines en voyant soudainement cette force de la nature qu'était Motochika s'effondrer. à un moment où il aurait dû craindre pour la vie de Motochika, il ne se laissa pas être envahi par la peur et se mit tout de suite en position de combat.

"Manœuvre d'évasion par la gauche ! Utilisez la propulsion des canons arrière pour gagner un peux de vitesse, " Motonari lança des ordres rapides et concis que les hommes suivirent sans réfléchir, eux aussi avait été soudainement paralysé par le hurlement de Motochika. Ce ne fut que grâce à l'intervention de Motonari qu'ils oublièrent toute inquiétude pour l'état de santé de leur capitaine car s'était les vies de tout l'équipage qui était en jeu maintenant.

Un autre boulet de canon manqua le navire qui tangua dangereusement, obligeant Keiji à poser sa main sur Motochika pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Vaguement, à travers le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, le pirate pouvait entendre son bien-aimé courir sur le pont, hurlant des ordres à son équipage, comptant sur ceux qu'il traitait de rustre et de barbare sans intellect. Motochika eut presque envie de sourire s'il n'avait pas si mal.

Il entendait tout aussi vaguement les cris de plus en plus présent de ses hommes qui lutaient et souffrait sous les assauts répétés, les cris de Keiji qui essayait d'obtenir une réponse de lui. Il ne pouvait plus rien y faire...de plus en plus, ses crises prenaient le dessus sur lui, et comme il l'avait craint, il connaissait la plus violente qu'il n'ait jamais eu dans un moment comme celui-là.

Avec son œil clos par la douleur, la sueur perlant sur son front, Motochika pouvait sentir la marque se répandre encore plus sur son corps. Il l'avait vu une fois dans le miroir, ces maudites taches brunes chaotiques, si elle devait ressembler à quelque chose, il aurait dit des tâches de léopards mais elles n'avaient rien de la beauté sauvage qu'auraient pu avoir de telles maques. Elles étaient laides, disparates, écrasées, démoniaques...

"Motochika ! Relève toi ! Le bateau il.. !" Motochika entendit clairement Keiji cette fois, quand le bourdonnement cessa un instant.

"...Orochi."

La voix de Motonari avait été grave, sèche, dénuée de toute émotion. Et Motochika sur que c'était cette voix qui indiquait que le kitsune venait finalement d'emboîter la dernière pièce du puzzle.

Cela n'étonna même plus le pirate quand il vit la lame circulaire de Motonari luire au-dessus de sa tête, la silhouette de son amant obstruant le soleil, l'expression de son visage dissimulé dans l'ombre du contre-jour. Au moins le kitsune n'hésitait pas à faire son devoir et pour cela l'oni se sentit fier, fier d'être tombé amoureux de cet homme. Il savait qu'avec lui se serait rapide et sans douleur. Et si quelqu'un devait l'exécuter, il ne pouvait vouloir que Motonari dans le rôle de son bourreau.

'Môri, non !" Keiji tenta de l'arrêté.

Quand la lame tarda à s'abattre sur lui, il ne le comprit pas immédiatement, ce ne fut que quand un boulet de canon atteint finalement le pont, le souffle de l'explosion le projetant violemment contre une rambarde. Motochika, quelque peut sonner cligna des yeux pour revenir à lui.

"Motochika !" cria soudainement le vagabond, évitant le trou béant et les nombreux débris de bois qui jonchait maintenant le navire.

Quand il arriva à son niveau, il aida le pirate à se redresser, passant son bras sur son épaule pour lui servir d'appui. "Tiens bon, une fois passé ses rochers ils ne pourront plus nous suivre."

"Motonari ?" souffla Motochika, comme s'il avait voulu crier pour l'appeler mais incapable de trouver son souffle.

Il vit le visage de Keiji se refermer, le vagabond excentrique se mordant la lèvre inférieure. "Il nous a sauvés, il a dévié le boulet avec une sorte de bouclier de lumière vert, mais..."

Motochika se redressa de lui-même, tentant d'échappé à la prise de Keiji, toute douleur et maux de tête oublié, son œil bleu cherchant frénétiquement le petit homme renard. "Motonari !" appela-t-il.

Keiji dû passer ses bras autour de son torse pour le restreindre. "Arrête, tu es blessé ! Calme toi ! Il doit être quelque part !"

Motochika savait au plus profond de lui, son cœur le lui fit savoir quand il se serra et plus encore qu'avec la brûlure de la marque gagnant du terrain sur son corps la douleur fut violente.

En voyant la main du pirate se saisir ainsi de sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur, Keiji ne put qu'écouter sans rien pouvoir y faire le cri d'agonie que les cordes vocales du pirates laissèrent échapper. Il baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre assez fort pour la transpercer, impuissant face à la détresse de son ami.

TBC

Je n'étais pas certaine de ce chapitre... mais en fait il me plaît bien. Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous à plus à vous aussi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, bref révéler tout les couples maintenant serait...**

**Disclaimers : Je crois qu'on aimerai tous posséder les droit sur Sengoku Basara, mais ce n'est pas mon cas**

**Dragon Tales Livre Deux**

**Partie 8**

La plaine s'étendait à ses pieds, le château d'Ueda juché sur une colline, surplombant la ville à l'horizon. Le soleil de plomb, fréquent à Kai en dépit de la mis saison, n'altérait en rien sa détermination. Certes les récentes pluies qui s'étaient abattues avaient rendu le terrain assez boueux, peut-être même dangereux pour des soldats portant de lourdes armures comme les siens. Ieyasu refusait de croire qu'il se cherchait des excuses, qu'est-ce qui n'était pas dangereux sur un champ de bataille après tout ?

Ieyasu porta le regard sur la forme imposante de Honda Tadakatsu à sa droite, son ami était présent, le soutenait dans cette épreuve, il esquissa un sourire à cette idée. De son point au perché, l'armée de Shingen qui se rassemblait et s'agitait au pied de la cité ressemblait à des points rouges. Il voyait bien le fort de tissu derrière lequel l'attendait Shingen, son mentor, celui qui avait fait de lui un jeune tigre, celui qui attendait de lui qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même dans cette bataille.

Alors Ieyasu ne pouvait qu'afficher un sourire, bien que le doute ronge son cœur, parce que, quoi qu'il en dise, il était présent ici sous les ordres d'Hideyoshi, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Au fond de lui Ieyasu savait que le moment n'étais pas encore venu pour lui de montrer sa force nouvelle à son mentor, il se sentait près évidemment, sinon il ne serait pas aujourd'hui debout face à cette plaine qui allait être le théâtre de leur affrontement, mais il ne pouvait pas calmer l'agitation en lui et cette sensation qui lui disait qu'il se trompait. Devait-il remettre en cause le jugement de son seigneur ? Cette question le rongeait et pas seulement pour lui-même mais parce qu'il pensait à Mitsunari aussi.

Il n'utiliserait pas de tactique cette fois. Le général solaire avait prévu d'utiliser la seule force de ses hommes et de son entraînement, sa nouvelle formation militaire l'appuierait. Bientôt le signal serait donné, appréhension qu'avaient ses soldats à affronter les redoutés cavaliers de Kai lui était presque tangible.

"L'heure est venue !" lança-t-il.

Une clameur lui répondit, ses hommes lui signifiant qu'ils avaient leurs attentions tournées vers leur général.

"Il est temps de montrer à Kai notre honneur et notre valeur !"

Une autre clameur lui répondit, à côté de lui Tadakatsu émit un bruit métallique, se tenant aux aguets.

"Allez-y mes braves ! Déployez-vous ! Frayez-vous un passage en force jusqu'à la position de Takeda Shingen ! Montrons leur la force de Mikawa."

Cette fois la clameur fut suivie des pas et des cris de centaines d'hommes s'élançant dans la bataille, lances en avant, les archers en retraient se préparaient à lancer une première salve attendant l'ordre de leur général.

Ieyasu sourit une nouvelle fois devant ce spectacle d'homme fier se jetant avec courage dans la bataille, la justesse de la formation qu'ils appliquaient sous ses ordres. Oui il se sentit à cet instant un vrai général, la morsure d'une défaite que lui avait infligée Shingen n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Maintenant il pouvait se réjouir, le général solaire n'était plus le petit garçon qu'on avait forcé à la tête d'un clan militaire, lui qui préférait étudier les arcanes de l'omnyodo, l'exorcisme et le contrôle des esprits de la nature à cette époque...il avait bien changé.

Son bras s'abaissa et une première volée de flèches s'abattit sur les lignes ennemies, dispersant les premiers rangs tandis que son armée entrait finalement en contact avec les soldats en rouge.

"Je vous attends, seigneur Shingen." dit-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

De l'autre côté de la plaine, un autre général qui avait vu bien d'autres bataille, observait les événements assis sur une chaise presque trop petite pour sa stature massive. Ses yeux était fermés, comme méditant sur la situation ou bien réfléchissant à une façon de contrer l'avancée de ce trop impétueux jeune tigre au pelage jaune.

A côté de lui, fébrilement assis sur ses talons, Sanada Yukimura avait du mal à se contenir. Ses mains se crispaient et se décrispaient par intermittence, attendant avec impatience que son seigneur lui ordonne enfin de rejoindre ses hommes au cœur du champ de bataille. Il avait tellement besoin de sentir ses lances entre ses mains. Son corps tout entier lui disait qu'il devait être là-bas avec ses hommes. Son être vibrait en entendant les cris de ralliement, quelque chose de profond incitait Yukimura à faire couler le sang de ses ennemis.

"Écoute-moi bien, Yukimura." la voix profonde de Shingen troubla les échos de la bataille.

Yukimura redressa le dos, levant la tête pour faire face à son seigneur, son sang bouillonnant déjà dans ses veines. "Oui !"

Sans se lever de sa position assise, Shingen observa longuement son protégé, le voyant agité et prêt pour la bataille, il sourit intérieurement. Peu importe combien Ieyasu cherchait à lui montrer sa valeur, c'était Yukimura qui avait hérité de l'esprit du tigre comme il l'entendait. Bien sûr le jeune samouraï en rouge avait encore des épreuves à affronter et l'une d'elles l'attendait sur cette plaine boueuse. Yukimura allait affronter Ieyasu pour Shingen.

"Prends un contingent de tes meilleurs hommes et faites une percée, freiné leur progression au centre !" rugit le tigre de Kai.

A peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase que Yukimura était déjà debout avant de s'incliner par respect pour son seigneur. "Je ne vous décevrais pas Oyakata-sama !" rugit à son tour le jeune tigre de sa voix claire et forte.

Sans plus attendre il s'attela à exécuter l'ordre donné par Shingen.

Yukimura était impatient de rencontrer Ieyasu sur le champ de bataille. Il était un rival bien différent de ce qu'était Masamune pour lui, ça il en était certain. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien que sa rivalité avec le dragon avait rapidement évolué vers des sentiments plus profonds, au fond ils étaient si semblablent. Ieyasu était bien trop différent, et bien que Yukimura savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas ce plaisir de combattre, cette sensation de plénitude dans son entièreté, son corps lui disait qu'il était sur le point d'en être très proche.

Une bataille restait une bataille et pour un être né dans la guerre comme Yukimura cela représentait un mode de vie. Dans cette vie de guerre, des combats comme celui qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre était des raretés, car combattre un vrai rival, un être fort donc le destin était entrelacé au sien, quelqu'un qui lui offrirait un challenge et le verrait sourire, quelqu'un qui partageait sa vision de la bataille...ce genre de personnes, le jeune tigre de Kai savait qu'il en existait tellement peu, alors il les chérissait. Ieyasu était de ceux-là, ce serait donc avec un profond respect qu'il allait maintenant lui rendre coup pour coup. Il n'ignorait pas sa chance en ces temps tumultueux d'avoir pu vivre assez longtemps pour connaître cela.

Les mots de motivations qu'il donnait à ses hommes étaient ceux de l'expérience gagné, de bataille déjà vécue et de bataille à venir, Yukimura transmettait l'honneur que lui inspirait la confiance de son seigneur et l'honneur qu'ils allaient tous gagné en se battant dignement, le jeune tigre se posait en général accompli sous le regard attentif de Shingen.

"Puisse tu trouver tes ailes." murmura Shingen en regardant Yukimura motiver ses troupes. "Sasuke !" appela-t-il après quelques instants.

Le ninja apparut instantanément derrière lui dans un nuage de feuilles noircie, un genou à terre et tête baissée en respect, il répondit : "Je vous écoute mon seigneur."

"Veille bien sur Yukimura, je compte sur toi." affirma Shingen.

"Comme s'il s'agissait de ma propre vie," répondit Sasuke comme si cela était devenu un automatisme.

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir participer à cette bataille, je suis frustré de voir tous ses jeunes montrer leur enthousiasme." avoua Shingen, sa frustration s'entendant dans sa voix.

Cela eut au moins pour effet de retenir de tournée l'attention de Sasuke complètement vers lui. "Pourquoi donc, Oyakata-sama? Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que c'est vous qu'Ieyasu attend." Le ninja n'était pas connu pour sa langue de bois.

Shingen tourna lentement la tête vers lui et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les questions que se posaient Sasuke soient encore plus poussées dans son esprit. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les tremblements d'effort que faisait le corps de l'homme juste pour effectuer ce simple geste, de la sueur s'étant même accumulée dans son sourcil broussailleux.

"Je crois que mon dos est bloqué." affirma simplement Shingen dans un soupir.

Sasuke ne put que laisser sa main entrée en contact avec son visage dans un geste devenu réflexe avec le temps. "Yare, yare."

Oooooooooooooooo

Dans le campement silencieux bordant le siège du château d'Odawara, Hanbei gravissait qu'un pas pressant les hauteurs qui conduisaient jusqu'à la grande tente de commandement. Son haut chinois blanc restait immaculé montrant qu'il n'avait pas pris part ouvertement aux combats qui agitaient les lieux par intermittences. Pourtant ses poumons étaient en feu.

Hanbei était arrivée à sa limite et il le savait. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer et les quintes de toux qui le touchait le laissaient maintenant pantelant et à la limite de l'évanouissement.

Cela n'avait pas d'importante maintenant, Hanbei s'était préparé à cette éventualité de toute manière, il avait foi en l'avenir, foi en ce qu'il avait construit de toutes ces forces. Hideyoshi, Mitsunari, Ieyasu, et même Yoshitsugu...son seul regret était peut-être de s'éteindre sans leur avoir rien dit. Hanbei était quelqu'un de fort, il pouvait combattre des hommes par centaines, soumettre des clans entiers par son intellect, la maladie en revanche...comment lutter contre quelque chose d'invisible et d'aussi petit ? Le bel homme aux cheveux blancs leur avait caché on état pour leur propre bien, pas besoin de se soucier de lui quand la priorité était la conquête et l'unification du pays voulu par Hideyoshi. Il pouvait au moins aujourd'hui annoncer encore en personne une bonne nouvelle à Hideyoshi, au moins la victoire serait leur avant la tombé de la nuit.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de soulever la devanture de la tente pour entrer, des voix s'élevèrent de l'intérieur, interpellant le bel homme qui ne put faire autrement qu'entendre la conversation.

"Ce que vous cherchez n'est plus ici, semble-t-il." dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Je m'en doutais bien, je n'ai pas senti sa présence en approchant...mais peu importe, ces pleutres et vieillissant d'Hojo ne pouvaient plus se terrer plus longtemps." cette voix était celle d'Hideyoshi.

"C'était à prévoir, puisqu'ils sont tous des anciens, les Hojo n'ignorait pas ce que représentait Orochi, ils ont probablement fait exécuter le porteur dans les règles de l'art...quel dommage que je n'ai pu être présent, la cérémonie est une belle chose qui s'est perdu et a été oubliée avec les siècles. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vois une puissante âme immortelle contrainte à un repos éternel" dit la voix.

Orochi ? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Hanbei n'aimait pas écouter aux portes quand il s'agissait de son seigneur, mais cette conversation était des plus étranges. Son naturel curieux le poussait à ne pas interrompre les deux hommes maintenant pour en savoir plus, il était intrigué, mais aussi inquiet pour Hideyoshi.

"Vous êtes un homme bien étrange, Hisahide. Il ne reste donc plus six têtes en ce monde, moi y comprit, avec celle d'Izumo qui a été également détruite..."

"Ahah vous me voyez bien curieux de savoir ce qui adviendrait si vous étiez la dernière tête d'Orochi en ce monde. à ce propos, il se trouve que j'ai fait une bien belle rencontre à Kai. Vous devriez vous diriger par là à présent, le jeune tigre de Kai possède bien des ressources mais je suis tout de même étonné qu'il ait été choisi par l'une des vôtres, un homme ambitieux comme toi, je peux comprendre. C'est bien étrange la façon dont elles se libèrent toutes de leur prison les unes après les autres et choisissent leurs hôtes, comme si le réveille de l'une avait éveillé le destin des autres. Enfin je suppose que ce monde reste encore hors de ma porté." l'homme semblait beaucoup aimer s'entendre parler, sa voix lancinante enchaînant les phrases avec fluidité.

Hanbei porta une main à sa bouche pour tenter de retenir la toux qui menaçait de brûler ses bronches, le stress soudain que lui infligeait cette conversation aggravait sa condition. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, pourquoi cet homme parlait-il de cela en de ces termes, qu'avait à voir Hideyoshi avec cet Orochi, il avait été choisi ? Par qui ? Par quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait ? Hanbei avait beau être une personne dont l'intelligence était de loin supérieure et celle de nombreux érudits et stratèges et ce fait reconnus par ses pairs, cela le dépassait complètement...

Non, tout cela...cela concordait avec le comportement étrange qu'il avait remarqué chez son ami ses derniers temps, il ne l'écoutait plus, restait distant, ne dormait plus ou rarement, ne se confiant plus à lui, ne remarquait guère sa présence ou même celles d'autres personnes et il avait cet étrange regard parfois...comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là...il avait mis cela sur le compte de l'impatience mais maintenant...Hideyoshi...était-il toujours...

"Hum, un de mes hommes est à Kai, Ieyasu. Il descend d'une ancienne famille de prête exorciste, je devrais y aller avant qu'il ne rencontre ce jeune tigre de Kai."

Le bel homme ne pouvait se résoudre à en entendre plus, il souleva la tenture et entra constatant que les deux hommes lui tournaient le dos faisant face à la table sur laquelle était posé la grande carte ou Hanbei affichait et retravaillait ses stratégies.

"Hideyoshi !" interpella-t-il, sa voix se perdant soudain quand il ne réussi plus à contenir sa toux.

Entre deux respirations et deux toux douloureuses, le bel homme jeta un regard noir au grand et étrange homme aux cheveux noirs striés de blanc...il se souvenait de lui maintenant...Matsunaga Hisahide. On le surnommait le collectionneur. Il avait une fois sollicité Hideyoshi dans le but de voir une pièce de sa collection personnelle rapportée d'Omi, il avait jusqu'ici ignoré que leur rencontre s'était prolongée.

"Hanbei !" commença Hideyoshi, en s'approchant de lui, posant sa main gigantesque sur son épaule, il l'aida à s'asseoir pour reprendre son souffle.

Hanbei pris quelques instants pour se calmer, dissimulant du mieux qu'il le put la tache de sang qu'il venait de constater sur le gant mauve qu'il avait utilisé pour couvrir sa bouche, essuyant rapidement ses lèvres, il parla avec difficulté.

"Hideyoshi, il faut que l'on parle, en privé." dit-il, ses yeux lavande ne quittant pas la silhouette d'Hisahide.

"C'est toi qui interromps une conversation privée, Hanbei." lui répondit Hideyoshi.

Le bel homme ne remarqua pas le sourire satisfait voir amusé qu'afficha Matsunaga puisqu'il tourna un regard étonné vers Hideyoshi. Sa bouche s'ouvrant en protestation.

"Allons cher ami, ne soyez pas si dur avec lui, il ne veut simplement vous être utile." la fausse gentillesse dans la voix de l'homme aux cheveux noirs donna envie de vomir à Hanbei.

"Peu m'importe, nous discuterons plus tard, je dois me rendre à Kai, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi."

Le géant dépassa le frêle albinos sans même baisser la tête une nouvelle fois pour le regarder, Hanbei leva la main et saisit son avant bras pour le retenir.

"A Kai ? Ieyasu s'en occupe en ton nom, tu peux lui faire confiance. Plus encore, ta présence est requise ici, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça en abandonnant tes troupes, ils-"

Hideyoshi, l'interrompit brutalement en retirant son bras avec force, "Ne me touche pas !" lança-t-il.

Le contrecoup projeta violemment Hanbei au sol, l'arrière de sa tête frappant durement la terre, tremblant, à bout de forces et de souffle, incapable de se relever suite à l'impact, le bel homme ne put que regarder le dos de son seigneur et précieux ami quitter la tente en le laissant là, gisant a terre et sécoué d'une violente et incontrôlable toux. Hanbei ne sut pas vraiment quand la lumière quitta ses yeux et qu'il ne resta que l'obscurité...ce qu'il était certain c'était que la souffrance qu'il ressentait était bien plus que celle de son seul corps. C'était bien ce qu'il avait craint ...cette personne...cet homme...cette créature ? En aucune façon il pouvait être le Hideyoshi qu'il avait connu.

"Hideyoshi...pardonne-moi..." appela-t-il une dernière fois avant de sombrer.

Ooooooooooooooo

Le jeune tigre de Kai se trouvait en plein cœur de la tourmente lorsque son corps tout entier cessa de lui répondre. Il releva les yeux sur les soldats en rouge et en jaune qui s'affrontaient. Les bruits de métal et les cris étaient les sons omniprésents qui emplissaient ses oreilles, la pression de l'atmosphère et le bruit strident des hommes mourant autour de lui. La sensation de la boue sous ses pieds, visqueuse et alourdie par le sang versé.

Yukimura était comme figé. Ses hommes ne repoussaient pas ceux d'Ieyasu qui progressaient encore et encore, toujours plus vers Shingen. C'était un véritable massacre. Un carnage...une défaite assurée pour Kai...sans que Yukimura puisse y faire quoi que ce soit...

Pourtant un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il leva devant ses yeux l'une de ses mains qui tenaient une de ses lances. La bataille faisait rage autour de lui pourtant c'était comme s'il était seul. Il fléchit les doigts sur sa lance, observa l'arme et le mouvement des muscles sur son bras, puis son regard déviât sur le bras qui restait toujours ballant à son côté.

"Ce n'est pas si mal." dit-il sur un ton bien différent de celui qu'il employait d'habitude, plus inhabituel encore, il avait comme un accent.

"Voyons de quoi _je _suis capable." cette phrase était presque sorti comme un ronronnement.

À peine eut-il terminé de prononcer ces mots que ses lances se dressèrent cette fois devant lui et son corps habitué au combat bougea de lui-même, fondant avec la souplesse d'un tigre sur la première personne venue. Peut-être était-il de Kai, peut-être était-il de Mikawa, quelle importance ? Il tuait rapidement, efficacement, juste pour tuer, les uns après les autres tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de tomber dans son champ de vision perdaient la vie, leur offrant comme dernière image celle du sourire d'un démon.

Yukimura souriait tandis que sa lance s'abattait, coupant le bras d'un homme qui avait tenté de l'arrêté, son autre lance s'enfonçant dans sa gorge, il se mit à rire en entendant le râle guttural et humide qu'émit l'homme avant de s'effondrer, il éclata de rire encore plus fort quand les autres commencèrent à reculer, formant un cercle autour de lui, affolement et terreur dans leurs regards, comme des animaux acculés. Personne à cet instant ne pouvaient soutenir les yeux sauvages du jeune tigre. Ils ne lui échapperaient pas.

"Dix," se mit-il à compter d'une voix chantante. "Onze," un homme touché au torse tomba sur un autre avec le crane brisé, fendu entre deux yeux qui semblaient le regarder dans l'incompréhension. Yukimura écrasa ses viscères lorsqu'il sauta pour en atteindre un autre. "Douze," l'homme gémit quand la lance s'enfonça dans son dos. "C'est un peu lent." affirma Yukimura en laissant échapper un petit rire. "Mais je peux faire mieux!" commenta-t-il.

Il associa sa parole au geste qu'il fit pour rassembler les deux extrémités non létales de ses lances, les transformant ainsi en un grand bâton mortel, tranchant des deux côtés. Sans plus attendre il le fit tournoyer tout autour de lui, sentant déjà la résistance des chaires de ceux qui n'étaient pas assez rapides, jouant un jeu macabre en courant après les soldats qui ne pouvaient que fuir devant la mort.

Ieyasu était resté en retrait sur la colline, préférant attendre le bon moment pour se joindre à la bataille, pourtant il ne manqua pas un bout de la scène d'horreur.

"Tadakatsu !" lança-t-il avec urgence.

Ce n'était pas normal. Rien de tout ce qui se jouait devant ces yeux n'avait de sens, Yukimura avait-il perdu la raison ? Il tuait tout le monde sans distinction, lui qui avait l'honneur du tigre battant dans ses veines ! Lui qu'Ieyasu admirait en tant qu'aîné...il devait aller tenter quelque chose, personne de sensé ne saurait rester face à ce spectacle sans rien faire.

Les moteurs de l'armure mécanique de Tadakatsu vrombirent tandis qu'ils se m'étaient en route. Lentement, ses pieds décolèrent du sol et il se pencha. Ieyasu lui sauta promptement sur le dos, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Maintenant il était un adulte et n'avait plus à se cacher derrière les larges épaules en armure de son bras droit quand celui-ci fendait les cieux. Ieyasu se tenait droit, debout sur le dos de Tadakatsu, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et cette fois il ne souriait pas...ce n'était en rien agréable de voler quand il voyait ce qui se produisait sous ses pieds.

Tadakatsu émit un bruit de rouages quand ils arrivèrent enfin juste au-dessus de Yukimura.

"Je m'en charge Tadakatsu, fait moi confiance." affirma Ieyasu.

Le grand homme à la lourde armure mécanique lui répondit par un nouveau bruit de rouages. Sans attendre que son bras droit soit redescendu au sol, Ieyasu sauta en l'air avec grâce, atterrissant un genou à terre en plein cœur du champ de bataille. Il se servit de son poing qui frappa contre le sol pour amortir sa chute, l'onde de choc soulevant un brusque nuage de poussière qui fut tout aussitôt emporté par le vent.

"Sanada Yukimura !" cria-t-il soudainement, levant les poings pour arrêter les lances meurtrières du tigre.

Mais il ne fut pas le seul à crier à plein poumons à cet instant. De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Shingen venait de hurler la même chose de toutes ses forces, debout face à son armée, l'homme portant maintenant sa coiffe rouge de guerre, venait de pousser son jeune tigre à retourner son attention vers lui. Tout le monde fixa alors la scène. La lance de Yukimura fichée dans l'épaule de Sasuke qui avait utilisé son propre corps pour l'arrêté, le ninja respirant difficilement tandis que le plus jeune semblait se calmer, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le temps s'arrêta, seul ne resta que le bruit lents des quelques gouttes de sang du ninja qui tombait au sol.

"Sa-sasuke..." murmura Yukimura.

Tenant la lance plantée dans son épaule dans sa main droite et le grand Shuriken qui avait servir à stopper l'autre lance dans sa main gauche, Sasuke ouvrit difficilement la bouche.

"T'en a mis du temps à me répondre." fit-il avec un sourire en coin, tentant de rassurer son ami.

Le jeune tigre rouge semblait hésité à retirer son arme de peur d'aggraver la blessure, il préféra la lâcher comme si elle avait brûlé ses doigts gantés, il pouvait sentir la sensation désagréable et sèche du sang coagulant sur son visage, même ses vêtements en était maculés...comment...comment cela était-il arrivé ?

"Yukimura !" répéta alors Shingen, sous le regard d'Ieyasu qui ne revenait toujours pas de tout cet événement. L'attention de tout le monde se porta à nouveau vers l'homme imposant dont la voix bourdonnait encore dans leurs oreilles.

"Oyakata-sama !" hurla soudainement Yukimura presque aussi fort, oubliant tout le reste.

La bataille était depuis longtemps relayée en second plan, perdu au moment où chaque homme avait stoppé tout mouvement. Alors quand Shingen, se tenant bien droit telle une montagne s'effondra soudainement, tombant au sol la face la première, l'effroi et la stupeur furent remplacés par le désarroi et l'incompréhension, un vent de panique passant dans les rangs des soldats de Takeda qui virent à nouveau les soldats de Tokugawa comme la menace qu'ils étaient.

"Oyakata-sama !" hurla à nouveau Yukimura, sa peur et l'inquiétude raisonnant à travers la plaine.

Les soldats s'écartèrent lorsqu'il se précipita vers son seigneur tombé. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, l'aidant à se retourner pour que son dos soit contre le sol. Les yeux de Shingen semblèrent refléter le bleu du ciel un instant

"Oyakata-sama, Oyakata-sama..." répétait-il frénétiquement comme si cela était le dernier mot qu'il était capable de prononcer.

Le visage fermé, en sueur, respirant à peine et les sourcils froncés par la douleur, Shingen leva une large main pour touché son protégé. "Yuki-mura...tu...as, non...je te confis Kai, tu sauras les mener...je compte s-sur toi."

Comme le vent cessa soudainement de soufflé, la respiration de Shingen devint nulle, son torse ne se soulevant plus, ses yeux fermés tandis que sa main retomba mollement à ses côtés, sa tête elle aussi roula sur le côté, arrêtée uniquement par les genoux de Yukimura.

"Oyakata-sama." continua Yukimura en le secouant répétant le titre de son seigneur comme un mantra sa voix s'éraillant et se brisant à chaque nouvelle tentative. "Je...je ne peux pas..."

"Nous sommes victorieux, " lança soudainement Ieyasu, souhaitant ne plus vouloir voir son aîné qu'il respectait tant se perdre de cette manière affligeante. "Nous n'avons plus de raison de combattre un adversaire déjà à terre, rentrons. "

Ieyasu tourna le dos aux troupes de Kai, ses hommes l'imitant, il commença à marcher lentement vers la colline sud par laquelle il avait conduit son armée face à Ueda. Les soldats de Mikawa lui emboîtèrent le pas, la tête basse face à la bataille qu'ils venaient de livrer. Les soldats de Kai ne pouvaient que les regarder faire d'un air abasourdi, hébété, encore sous le choc et ne réalisant pas pleinement l'entièreté de la situation.

"Ieyasu ! Ce n'est pas terminé !" Yukimura s'était relevé, tournant vers Ieyasu toute sa haine et sa colère, le tenant responsable de la chute de son seigneur.

Le jeune tigre de Kai semblait fou de rage et de chagrin quand il s'élança à nouveau sur le champ de bataille, ne ralentissant que pour ramasser sa lance oubliée à terre. Ieyasu s'était alors préparé à le recevoir, levant ses poing armés devant son visage en défense. Seulement Yukimura n'arriva pas jusqu'à lui, intercepté de nouveau par son ninja qui le maintenait tant bien que mal d'un bras passé autour de la taille.

"Non, Yukimura, c'est terminé..nous avons perdu, ne le vois-tu pas ?"

Yukimura glissa, tombant dans la boue, entraînant Sasuke avec lui, il agrippa des mottes de terre pour tenter de s'extirper de la prise du ninja, laissant de longues griffures dans le sol mou. "Non, non, non, je ne le laisserai pas prendre l'honneur de Kai, même si cela doit me coûte la vie." criait-il, la voie prise de larmes de peine et de frustration, on lui avait spolié sa victoire, lui avait arraché son seigneur...il ne comprenait plus rien, plus rien.

"Arrête tes bêtises!" lui cria Sasuke.

Cela eut au moins pour l'effet de calmer brutalement Yukimura qui n'entendait qu'extrêmement rarement son ami hausser le ton. Alors il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui, le sang, les corps, les blessés gémissant, l'angoisse dans les regards défait des survivants...le questionnement.

"Yukimura. Les liens qui t'unissent à Shingen son fort, bien plus fort que ceux que nous pourrons jamais partager, alors je te pris de trouver la force dans ton cœur de te relever et de venir m'affronter quand tu tiendras debout sur tes deux jambes par toi-même." cela désolait Ieyasu de prononcer ces mots. Il savait pourtant combien ils étaient justes et combien Yukimura avait besoin de les entendre.

Cette fois il quitta le champ de bataille sans de retourné, son esprit imprimant à jamais le dernier hurlement de désespoir d'un tigre profondément blessé.

Il partait avec le goût d'une victoire amère dans la bouche, un goût de terre et de sang. Son poing se serra à ses côtés, car il avait pris sa décision désormais. Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Si ce fiasco de bataille avait au moins eu l'utilité de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il cherchait, de lui faire voir en face ce qu'il s'était caché.

Hideyoshi faisait mauvaise route et il l'entraînait avec lui. Le pays du soleil levant ne pouvait être construit sur les seules ruines que le seigneur d'Osaka laissait de plus en plus derrière lui. Ieyasu venait de trouver quelque chose de plus solide, de plus fort, durable, d'infini peut-être...et il allait le faire comprendre à Hideyoshi, par la force des liens qui les unissaient, pour lui, pour Mitsunari, pour l'avenir qu'il entrevoyait clairement.

TBC

Voilà, encore un chapitre qui c'est écrit tout seul, bref pour le compte du coup j'ai encore débordé et on à toujours pas vue Masamune, mais promis le prochain chapitre il y passe lui aussi. Bye ! Merci pour le soutient ! Et les lectures toujours aussi fidèle.


End file.
